


Love In A Time Of Rebellion

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer
Summary: What happens when a devastating conflict surrounds a journalist and a photographer? Can they put their differences aside to get the truth out to the rest of the world? Or will the hatred and distrust engulf them before they can realize what their true feelings are?





	Love In A Time Of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. I’m back with the mother of all stories. I’m sorry it’s so long, but I wanted to give the story justice because this topic of terrorism hits very close to my heart. It’s not something I’m proud to portray from the country I call my own, considering it has a lot of painful history. However, it’s something that needs to be written because Shining Path Terrorist group is still at large and causing great strife in my beautiful country. Not as much as before but the presence of people like these are still a constant reminder that we cannot move forward. I wrote this story in the mid 80’s to early 90’s because that’s when the most strife hit the country. Especially within the Capitol of Peru. This conflict has been going on since the 70’s but only picked up momentum. 
> 
> There are of course several people I’d like to thank, beginning with my amazing beta’s @princessoftheworld85 and @walkthemoonandchill both of whom had been extremely patient with all my mistakes and to have done it in such short notice was going above and beyond the call of duty. (So, thank you both ladies, you were incredible!)   
> I would also like to thank the amazing @ akai-echo for her beautiful artwork! To my lovely Lilo to my Stitch @mega-aulover for all her unconditional support and cheering on. To my incredibly supportive therapist and finally but certainly not least, to my wonderful family who has been so supportive and patient with all my late nights! I hope you all like this behemoth of a story!   
> [](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/TigerRW86/media/LIATOR.jpg.html)

Walking through the dark narrow passage of the airport’s gate, a tired Peeta yawned, rolling his neck and shoulders slowly to alleviate the tightness in his muscles. The headache he’d been harboring was starting to become a nuisance he thought as he groaned, hoping he wouldn’t regret the decision to travel such a long way. 

Squinting at the sudden brightness Peeta stepped into the gate’s entrance. His vision readjusting, he moved to the side as the other passengers of all shapes, sizes, and colors walked past him, waving greetings and farewells to their loved ones. The long red rope could barely separate the passengers and their guests as ferocious hugs and tearful goodbyes were exchanged. Peeta lifted the large Canon slung around his neck, focusing the lens on the sea of emotions enveloping him as he clicked the shutter button to immortalize what surrounded him. Happy, morose, and even bittersweet greetings forever frozen on film. Lowering his camera lens to observe his surroundings and leaving behind his earlier expedition. He squinted again as he scanned the crowd, smiling once he saw a small short man holding a sign with his name neatly scrawled across it. He waved awkwardly to get the waiting stranger’s attention and picked up his duffel bag intending to walk forward.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you Mr. Mellark.” the short man smiled warmly, acknowledging his presence. “My name is Santiago; I’m one of the drivers for El Comercio Newspaper.” He shook Peeta’s hand as he nodded pleasantly, returning the offered comradery as he took in Santiago’s somewhat heavy accented English. The man gave off an air of contentedness and vitality, Peeta noted, with his crinkled eyes, golden skin and strong, albeit short build. Santiago beckoned him around the rope separating them while Peeta walked around to follow him to the baggage claim.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Peeta said.

“Not at all,” Santiago assured him as Peeta grabs his luggage from the conveyer belt, “Your arrival could not be overlooked. At least, not right now. We are very eager to have more help. Especially now that we have become very short staffed, considering Sendero’s reign rising. Unfortunately, we keep losing staff and not many people are as eager to work with our company as before. These are very trying times for us, Mr. Mellark, and we can use all the help we can get,” Santiago briskly explained as he wove through the masses of people and winding path of the airport.

Peeta raised his eyebrows. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Peeta frowned. “I’m sorry, who is Sen- Sen-,” he tried to pronounce the name unsuccessfully.

Santiago stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Peeta. “Mr. Mellark-”

“Call me Peeta,” he offered.

Santiago solemnly nodded. “Peeta, were you not told why we asked for photographers?”

“It was briefly explained to me that there is some turmoil in Peru and that if I wanted to expand my knowledge of photography then doing this job would do so and so here I am,” Peeta replied.

Santiago blinked several times, contemplating how best to explain the situation. Finally, he replied, “Peeta, these are dangerous times. This is not just a time to learn and experience. You must be aware that you will be in danger.”

“Isn’t that what journalism is about? Besides, what’s the point of being a photographer if you’re not there to capture the important moments in history as they unfold or the feelings behind the images? How else would we have such incredible pictures from noted photographers such as Eddie Adam or Henryk Ross? We never would’ve known what was behind the scenes if it weren’t for them and they were as much in danger.” Peeta replied.

Santiago sighed. “ That is not the point but as of now, I am giving you a friendly warning, Peeta. You are very young, and this may not be the time to trifle with your life.”

Peeta nodded, contemplating the gravity of what was being said. “Thank you, Santiago, but I can take care of myself. I promise you that I will try my best to be careful.” He smiled in what he thought was a reassuring manner, hoping to pacify his new friend as his trembling nerves frayed with fear. The Cold War was one of the most covered stories in the U.S. It was something he’d been hoping to get assigned to after graduation however, there were no available postings for photographers at the moment and despite the many tumultuous events unfolding at the moment Peeta had to content himself for a story that had yet to be covered, much less noticed. So he’d chosen to travel to Peru to fulfill his passion and learn a few things along the way. He had yet to fully understand what kind of photographer he wished to be and he knew that journalistic photography could be dangerous, at least according to his professor. However, Peeta was determined and he built himself a false armor of valor in order to just go through with it despite the little information that was given before his doubts got the better of him. He swallowed and thought it would be best if he started out by educating himself as to what kind of people he should be wary of. “Who is Sen-de-ro?”

“Sendero Luminoso also known as Shining Path is a group of radicalized members who want Presidente Gonzalo to be the head of their idea of a communist Peru. They believe that through violence they could get the people and government to agree to their demands. They will do anything to pressure the citizens of Peru into their ideals,” Santiago explained.

“But why? Why kill your people to instill a government that’s bound to fail? Don’t they know that they could be easily overtaken by other countries, like the U.S?” Peeta countered.

Santiago scoffed at his naivety, “Peeta, Peru’s problems are the least of America’s concerns at the moment. Your country has its own worries, especially given the tensions that are currently driving the world mad.’ Peeta couldn’t argue with the man; he definitely had a point.

Santiago continued on. “Besides, we have taken too much help from the Soviet Union for Americans to help the people who protected and hid Nazis after World War II,” 

“So why does this communist group need to start terrorizing innocent people on the streets?” Peeta asked.

Santiago frowned. “Well, Presidente Gonzalo made it a point to target the desolate and most miserable groups of people. The poor. The farmers. He gave them hope for change in their current situation if they allied themselves with him. When you are desperate, you will do just about anything to survive. For some, it’s not about changing the world, they are forced to join so they can protect their families from the harm that Sendero has threatened them with. There are only two types of people in this country as of now: the poor and the rich. There is no such thing as the middle class.”

Peeta nodded. “I see.”

Santiago smiles tightly and turns to walks away from the baggage claims. “Come Peeta; we cannot afford to waste any more time. There are stories to be covered.”

***

Peeta dropped his handkerchief back into his pocket and picked up his camera in order to take pictures of anything that caught his attention. It was a hot, sweltering day and the sun gleamed through the taxi’s windows. Peeta gazed out as the hot breeze blew his hair this way and that. Amazing buildings towering over the busy street and colorful Spanish-style houses gave off a richness and color that Peeta had yet to experience back home. Everyone usually had the same mold of white picket fences and beige vinyl sidings decorating the many carefully mowed lawns. It was rare and unseemly to see a house so out of the mold. Brick houses were reserved for those who were well off or if you were brave enough to travel through the many run-down buildings that lined the lower class minority. 

Every so often you would hear the click of the camera as he captured the beautiful yet tranquil life that surrounded him. Horns beeped and people complained as they crossed the streets it was as though no danger was expected, much less perceived. Perhaps Santiago had exaggerated the whole thing. On a few occasions, children and adults alike would swarm the cars when a red light stopped them. Some offered candies and snacks of all sorts. Others would perform with clown decorated faces and juggle while window cleaners wiped the windshields. They thrust their hands out to the driver expecting payment each time. Peeta smiled, calling the brood over to hand a dollar to each bright-eyed vagabond that lined the car. Once their car drove off, Santiago would complain about the impetuous panhandlers calling them ‘piranhas with no manners.’ He turned to Peeta each time and implored him not to hand out money so easily but Peeta simply brushed him off making him grunt with displeasure.

Finally, they arrived at El Comercio Newspapers. Peeta stepped out and leaned his head back to view the tall, silver office building. “Wow,” he said, hovering his hand above his eyes to shield the bright sun reflecting off the many glossy windows. 

“This is it,” added Santiago stepping out of the taxi with a proud smile as he patted Peeta’s shoulder warmly. “I hope you feel welcomed here.”

“Well, I hope I’m not a disappointment.” Peeta sighed raising his eyebrows anxiously. 

Santiago shook his head. “ I do not think so. As long as you can impress Haymitch you should be fine. He appreciates hard workers.”

Peeta nodded. “That’s what every boss expects. I guess I’ll just do my best to meet those expectations.”

“Do not worry; you will be alright,” assured Santiago. He turned to pay the driver who had taken out the luggage from the trunk and signaled for Peeta to walk forward into the building. 

As they walked through the labyrinth, a flurry of people surrounded them at every direction, some yelling out at each other. Peeta wasn’t entirely sure what they were saying, but he did catch a few ‘give me’s’ and ‘I need’s.’ Santiago hollered above the great din explaining which area belonged to which department, and showing him around. 

“So, what happens now?” Peeta wondered aloud as they stepped into the elevator. 

Santiago looked at him expectantly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought a hotel or an apartment would be our first stop,” Peeta explained. 

“It was Haymitch strict orders that we bring you straight here,” Santiago replied. “He wanted to make sure you got right to work, but if nothing happens, I will take you to the apartment we set aside for you. Maybe tomorrow I can show you around the city.” Santiago said.

Peeta nodded agreeably. “Thank you, that would be great. I don’t think I’ll have enough energy to go sight-seeing after today,”

“Well, we do not have much control when we do things. Because of the current political climate, a curfew has been established by the government in order to keep the people safe,” Santiago muttered. 

Peeta was bewildered by this, but then again he’d barely been here an hour. The elevator announced their arrival with a soft ding and both men stepped out. They were instantly greeted by what appeared to be a staff meeting. A few people turned back to glance at the interruption, and the speaker, a tall white man with shoulder-length brown hair, paused. He directed his steely blue eyes in their direction, scrutinizing Peeta momentarily before he nodded, seemingly unaffected by the disturbance. In front of him was a slight woman with a chestnut french braid resting on her left shoulder. Peeta couldn’t see her face and thought it would have been impolite to snoop even if his curiosity was peaked. He could see the profile of her pert nose as she nodded decisively at the main speaker.

As he scanned the room, Peeta noticed a few girls raising their eyebrows and peeping in his direction. They smiled coquettishly and some even flung their hair behind their shoulders whilst winking at him. He smiled and looked at the ground hoping to hide his blush. He was never comfortable taking compliments at least not to the degree that his brothers were. Meanwhile, Santiago worked the room as he greeted and shook the hands of those closest to him.

Peeta leaned towards Santiago. “Hey, who’s the man speaking?”

“That is Haymitch; he is the boss you are trying to impress. He basically runs this floor” Santiago explained.

Peeta gave a curt nod and proceeded to look at his new boss, but he was so riveted by the woman in front of Haymitch that he found he couldn’t concentrate. Every so often she would shift her weight from one leg to the other, and tilt her head or cross her arms. Peeta was jealous of the rapt attention that his boss was receiving from this unknown woman. It was as though he were somehow magnetized to her, even though he didn’t even know her name, much less what she really looked like. It flustered him and he was woefully unprepared for the reaction he was going through. Sure, he expected to be out of sorts, but over the job, not a woman. However, it seemed as though his mind and heart were deciding to ignore him entirely.

After another fifteen minutes, Haymitch wrapped up his speech and signaled Santiago and Peeta towards him. His friend tugged him forward and introduced him to the stern-looking man who smelled like whiskey whenever he opened his mouth. His long hair was in disarray and he carried a large coffee mug with what Peeta thought would include a “special” concoction.

Haymitch frowned at him and looked over to the corner where the woman with the long braid stood speaking with some colleagues. He snapped his fingers at her and she turned to look at him, irritated with his interruption.

Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of grey that Peeta could only liken it to graphite turning charcoal every time the sun caught it just right. Her long dark lashes fluttered rapidly as she came to terms with her boss’s rude interference. She wore a simple thin choker with a silver arrow pendant hanging from it. Her cupid’s bow lips pursed letting them know that she was displeased and didn’t appreciate being beckoned like a dog.

Haymitch called her over once again and she excused herself, rolling her eyes at her boss as she began to move towards them.

“Can I help you?” she asked a slight, pleasant accent rolling out of her lips. She moved at a glacial pace making Haymitch frown even deeper if that were possible. 

“Peeta, this is Katniss, one of my best reporters,” Haymitch introduced. Peeta, who half expected her boss to have the same thick accent as Santiago, was rather surprised to hear a very clear Southern twang. Katniss glared suspiciously at her boss as she grudgingly extended her small hand to shake Peeta’s.

Katniss stepped back. “What’s all this about?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at her boss.

“Well, he’s your new partner,” Haymitch replied.

Katniss widened her eyes and looked from Peeta to Haymitch, horrified letting out a protest in Spanish.

Peeta tried to follow what she was saying, only to realize that she was opposed to the circumstances. She kept shaking her head vehemently while her boss argued with her. Haymitch ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even further and Santiago stood next to Peeta looking everywhere but him, fidgeting his thumbs while he blushed profusely at what was being said.

“You don’t have a choice. He’s your partner and it would serve you well to remember that he doesn’t understand much Spanish so please, speak English.” Haymitch argued.

Katniss rolled her eyes. “How exactly will he be able to speak to the people if he can’t understand them?”

Santiago patted Peeta on the back sympathetically, giving him a doleful glance before disappearing quietly.

“That’s where you come in,” answered Haymitch triumphantly.

Katniss’ jaw slacked. “I am not an interpreter, I’m a reporter.”

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “How hard can it be?”

Katniss’ nose flared. “I have more important things to do than to go around playing Spanish teacher to a man who should be able to do his job without a problem.” 

Haymitch grunted. “He’s taking pictures, Katniss, it’s not like he’s writing the damn article.”

“You know damn well I need to have a good connection with my crew or else I won’t be able to work,” Katniss countered.

Peeta looked around the office hoping to have someone intervene at some point but instead, the office buzzed about busily as though hearing two people arguing was an everyday occurrence, “If I may say something,” he interrupted. 

Both parties looked at him expectantly, causing him to lose his train of thought. It wasn’t until Katniss pursed her lips that he cleared his throat finally, irritated with her lack of respect for his work. He challenged her with one look, hoping to make her as uncomfortable as she had made him feel, “I’m taking steps to remedy my problems with the language barrier. I’ve been studying every night since I accepted this assignment and although it’s been only a few weeks I do feel like I’m improving.”

Haymitch wiggled his eyebrows victoriously while Katniss silently fumed. They all stood there in discomfort for a few moments before she gulped, then opened her mouth “I’m sorry about this situation you’ve found yourself in. This has nothing to do with you; it’s just that this is not the time to experiment. I really need someone who can connect with the people, especially those who Sendero has come in close contact with. I’m sure you understand.”

“What makes you think I can’t connect with the people? I am capable of compassion and understanding, you know,” contested Peeta.

Haymitch looked like Christmas had come early.

Katniss sighed and looked at their boss. “Fine, he can come.”

“Why thank you Katniss. It really wasn’t your choice to make, but you are certainly most generous,” Haymitch sneered with a mocking bow. Katniss rolled her eyes, walking a couple steps before turning back to Peeta, beckoning him to follow her while Haymitch answered a call. His face changed in a matter of seconds. 

“HOLD IT, SWEETHEART!” Haymitch’s words stopped Katniss and Peeta dead in their tracks and Haymitch signaled them to come back. “New assignment. There’s been another attack in Miraflores. Several car bombs, get there as quickly as you can,” Haymitch urged.

Katniss nodded and grabbed Peeta’s wrist, guiding him out of the office quickly as Haymitch’s continued instructions dissipated among the din of office noises. 

“Not to be a bother, Katniss, but what’s going to happen with my luggage? Santiago and I came here straight from the airport and I haven’t had a chance to deliver it to wherever I’m staying,” Peeta panted as Katniss pulled him down the flight of stairs.

“There’s no time for that, Peeta. We’ll call Haymitch later to make the arrangements. What’s important is to get to Miraflores right now!”Katniss yelped desperately, as she continued pounding her way down the staircase; curl like tendrils escaping her windswept braid as they neared the final exit.

Peeta gulped for air as he clutched his sides. “Why didn’t we take the elevator?”

“There’s not enough time; elevators are too slow,” gasped Katniss. “Why, are you out of shape or something?”

“Or something,” wheezed Peeta.

She sighed and pulled him to a blue van with the El Comercio Newspapers logo etched across it. A woman with golden hair called out to them and quickly opened the side door. 

“How did you get here so quickly?” demanded a disheveled Katniss.

The other woman simply shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “We took the elevator.”

Peeta glowered at Katniss and raised his eyebrow and in response, she rolled her eyes groaning.

“Why are you speaking English?” asked the blue-eyed blond.

 

Katniss sighed eyeing Peeta. “Prim, this is Peeta, our new photographer.”

 

Prim offered a friendly smile as they quickly shook hands. “Peeta, meet Prim and Thresh.” Peeta nodded at Thresh, a dusky, broad man who lifted his cap in salutations. 

Peeta looked at Prim. “So, what do you all do?”

“Well, Thresh here drives us everywhere; he knows all the shortcuts and I make sure to gather the right people to talk to my sister. It makes things quicker, easier and, according to Madge, our on-hand psychologist, less traumatic.”

“You’re sisters?” Peeta repeated back, a bit dazed by it all.

“Yes, we’re sisters. Is that so hard to believe?” Katniss asked accusingly in his direction.

“It’s just… th-that you both look so different,” Peeta explained.

Prim grinned. “Katniss looks like our father. I favor our mother.”

“I see,” muttered a bashful Peeta. He looked back and forth at the pair and noticed several subtle similarities between the sisters. Like the way the shade of their eyes was different but the shape was the same or how they had the same hands. Before any more questions or comments could be exchanged, they arrived at the scene of the crime where cops swarmed by purposefully trying to get people out of the broken-down buildings. Pieces of rubble and dust clung to bloodied people calling out in pain while the firefighters tried to put out the fires that blazed from the cars-turned-bombs.

Peeta jumped out of the van, thankful that he still had his Canon hanging from his neck. He raised it and quickly shot as many pictures as he could. The clicking of each shot was deafened by the chaos before him. He could see Katniss going into the building, attempting to pull out as many people as she could muster. Her shirt was dusty and her braid looked like it had been coated in ash, but she was unbothered by anything as she pulled out a woman with a broken leg from the rubble. Peeta scanned the rest of the area with his lens and took pictures of Prim comforting the survivors huddled in a corner, some of whom had to be held back from running back into the debris for their family members. Their wails of desperations gave voice to their helplessness as Prim passed out water and wrapped blankets to comfort them.

Peeta’s camera clicking rapidly, picture after picture, ceasing only long enough for Peeta to change the rolls of film and shoving them into his pocket. He couldn’t stop shooting, even if the deafening cries of the survivors was too disturbing. When he was out of film, Peeta took the camera from around his neck, securing it and the precious rolls safely under the van’s seat, and joined Katniss on her quest to help more survivors. Thresh was handing out water and blankets to those who managed to make it out alive.

Peeta looked above Katniss and jolted forward before the concrete overhang crushed Katniss and the child she was unsteadily carrying as it was barely hanging on by a thread. Pieces of plaster and broken asphalt slammed to the ground, right where they had been standing moments before.

With the child still huddled in her arms, Katniss shivered in shock as the waiting survivors and Prim screamed out to her. She raised her head and looked at Peeta, her wide eyes searching his for an answer to a question she hadn’t yet voiced. Standing up from the ground shakily Katniss fortified herself and handed Peeta the girl she cradled in her arms. He took her hand and guided her through the mountains of rocks in their path. Katniss took a quick gulp of water from a bottle that Thresh handed her before quickly dusting herself off and calming her sister down enough to go back into the broken-down building.

Peeta was gobsmacked; he never knew someone could be so reckless or brave. He admired Katniss’ determination as she lifted heavy rocks hoping to find anything, something, SOMEONE. Her nose sniffled every so often but on she kept, relentlessly looking, until she got to a particularly heavy piece of plaster with a metal rod poking menacingly from an end.

Peeta climbed over the pieces of the broken building and called for aid. Firemen, police, and random strangers walked over and listened as Katniss’ nervously translated the instructions he imparted. 

***

Muscles bulging and sweat running down his broad back; Peeta and others lifted a large piece of what used to be a ceiling. His face was red from the exertion, but he could take it, he had done heavy lifting before, just not in such tragic circumstances. He ran his arm across his forehead and dusted his hands.

Katniss lowered her ear to the now gaping entrance and heard a faint wail, “There’s someone down there.”

Peeta nodded, prepared to go in until Katniss put an arm across his chest. “You’re too large and the entrance is too narrow. I’ll have to do it.”

“You could hurt yourself or fall in too deep for us to retrieve you,” argued Peeta.

“I’m going in there with or without your approval,” challenged Katniss.

Peeta pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hold on; let me see if there’s a solution. Maybe I can think of something.”

“Well, you better think fast or whoever is down there will die,” urged Katniss.

Peeta looked around desperately until the light of an idea turned on. He asked for a rope but there was no answer. “Where’s a rope when you need one?”

“This isn’t a movie, and we don’t have time,” pushed Katniss, her frustration getting the best of her.

Peeta looked around in desperation, gasping as inspiration struck. “The blankets! we can tie the blankets together to use as a rope and use it to transport you up and down safely.”

They quickly set to the task of asking for blankets and the broken strangers handed them over, eager to help save another life. Soon enough, Katniss was being lowered through the narrow hole and the screams of a baby intensified. She yelled up for them to stop and Peeta could just barely make out her taking the rope off herself, searching around for the source of the screaming. Her fingers bled while she used the large jagged pieces of stone to guide her until she could hear the crying as though it were right next to her. Peeta gasped as he watched Katniss dig through the rubble until she found a dead mother crouched down to cover her son. His face was scrunched in fear and tears poured out of the corners of his little eyes, his gaping mouth letting out another wail. His little fists curled around the blue blanket that covered and protected his body. He looked to be no more than a few months old. Katniss released a suppressed sob and let her tears flow freely blurring her vision. She leaned towards the mother’s corpse. “I’ll make sure he’s okay, I promise,” she whispered caressing the mother’s dusty hair. Katniss pried the infant gently from his mother while the wails intensified and leaned his head on her shoulder, splaying her hand protectively on his head and back.

He could see Katniss preparing herself to be lifted by looping the end of the makeshift rope around her torso with one hand and securing the crying infant in her other arm before yelling up to be lifted. Peeta gestured for the helpers to pull as he aligned himself with the others ready to have his hands mangled from the exertion. 

Peeta, Thresh and other volunteers brought her back to the surface, Katniss squinted against the sun as it blinded her for a second, but she was grateful for the fresh air that blew their way as she stepped onto the solid ground. She passed the baby over to Peeta and dusted herself as she walked to the van, ignoring her sister’s calls.

***

Closing the door, she sat on the van’s seat and her body shaking from sobbing until she couldn’t bear it anymore. She took a few gulps of air, cleaned her face with the back of her arms, and blew her nose with a towel that was carelessly thrown in the back seat from their prior trip. She looked around for anything to moisten the towel to refresh her but found nothing. She needed water but didn’t want to bother anyone or rather she didn’t feel like being pitied by others because of the teary swollen eyes she was sure she sported. 

Being alone was what she needed at the moment, so when she spotted a store that hadn’t been damaged, at least not yet, she opened the car door to walk straight into their bathroom. No words were exchanged, nor were they necessary since owners and clientele were nowhere to be found. Closing the bathroom door behind her, Katniss grunted disgustedly at her red-rimmed eyes and began to wash her face. The cool water dripped below her chin calming her angry nerves. People needed her help and she had a job to do, yet here she was wasting time with her emotions. In the beginning, it had taken a lot of resolves for her to control, her anger when interviewing survivors and family of those that died under Sendero’s orders, but this was something even more difficult to contain. She’d never imagined they would resort to car bombs as means of terrorism, but then again men in power never had any consideration for those who got in their way. She leaned against the sink and sighed wearily. This was something she’d have to be prepared for, whether she liked it or not. After drying her face, she softly groaned and opened the bathroom door. She needed to get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing she did.

***

“Have you seen Katniss?” Peeta asked Prim, who was now giving out cups of hot tea and hugs to the distraught survivors. She shook her head wearily and shrugged. Scanning his surroundings he noticed a desolate store. It was as though his heart knew where she was and it nagging him to find her. So he did. He stepped in cautiously, calling out her name. A startled Katniss walked out of the bathroom, looking at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized, moving towards her.

She blinked a few times and lowered her gaze. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you were alright,” he answered, reaching out to comfort her. He could tell she’d been crying from her red nose and puffy eyes.

Katniss nudged his hand away. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Peeta frowned, unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

Katniss nodded, avoiding his gaze. “Yes, now come on; we have work to do.” She strode briskly towards the van to retrieve her equipment: a large notepad, pencil, and a recorder, turning around without so much as a glance his way.

***

Yawning, Katniss leaned her head back looking at the white ceiling of the apartment she occupied for the time being. She groaned, stretching out on her seat and rubbing the back of her neck, hoping to rid herself of the kinks. Yawning, she pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply and willing the weariness to disappear.

A knock interrupted her stiff fingers from returning to her typewriter. Leaning back on her chair she looked behind her and gave Prim a lopsided grin.

“Thought you might like some lonchecito,” offered her sister, reaching into a plastic bag.

Katniss blinked and reached forward for the proffered bag.“That would be amazing, I’m starved.”

Prim ignored her and was followed by silent Thresh who lifted his hands and showed his offering, a couple bottles of beer and playing cards. Both entered and rummaged through the cabinets pulling out some plates and mugs with Prim heating the milk to make chocolatada and Thresh putting the beers in the fridge only to end up sitting at the table shuffling the cards.

“Don’t just sit there; help me,” growled Prim, handing him the napkins and utensils.

Thresh raised an eyebrow, but complied, “So, why is our new friend not here?”

Katniss scowled. “Who?”

“Tupac Amaru,” replied Prim, turning to give Katniss a wry smile.

Katniss’s scowl deepened. “What, who the hell are you talking about?”

Prim rolled her eyes. “Peeta, tonta. Who else would I be talking about?”

“He’s in his room, I guess. I don’t know! Maybe he’s resting,” Katniss countered. “Now let me finish this paragraph and I’ll join you.” She could hear Prim setting the mugs down on the little table. Suddenly she felt a tug out from under her. Prim had pulled away from the chair and now she was sitting on the floor with an aching backside. Katniss bore daggers at her sister.

“What? I was going to use that seat,” Prim nonchalantly claimed.

“You did that on purpose,” accused Katniss, standing up.

Prim leaned back dramatically as though surprised. “ I would never. You hurt me with your accusations.”

Thresh flit his gaze from sister to sister bitting his lips to contain his laughter, but in the end, his mirth won out and he sat cradling his mug of chocolatada between his hands to hide his chuckles.

“It’s not funny,” chided Katniss, sticking out her tongue.

“Looked pretty funny from where I was sitting,” replied Thresh.

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

Pulling out a chair and sitting, Katniss prepared to butter her paneton but before she could even reach for the fruity confection Prim pulled it away. “What the hell?”

“You’re not allowed to eat,” explained Prim.

Katniss was beginning to feel rather irritated. Her friends knew better than to get between her with any food, yet here was her only sister provoking her! “Por qué?”

“Porque eres una mal agradecida,” said Prim disdainfully with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. Thresh nodded agreeably and sipped his warm chocolate brew.

“I’m ungrateful? How on earth am I ungrateful?” questioned Katniss after throwing Thresh a dirty look for daring to side against her.

“Peeta is new and he jumped headfirst into this war zone we live in, rather well, might I add, and not only did he work hard and get his hands dirty, but he saved your life. And you have been nothing but rude to him since he got here and don’t you dare try to say you haven’t because I’ve noticed. Everyone did!” Prim exclaimed.

Thresh nodded once more. “Yeah, you got issues, flaca.”

Katniss rolled her eyes again and huffed. “I’m just doing my job and he’s new you can’t expect me to warm up to him just like that. Besides, I think you’re exaggerating. No one else has said anything to me.”

“That’s because we were in the middle of a catastrophe and no one else has the balls to tell you in your face when you’re being mala,” added Prim.

Katniss was bewildered. “When have I been mean to him?”

“Hmmm, let’s see,” began Prim, “primero, you refused to work with him, and not just that - you looked horrified at the prospect.”

“Yeah, we all noticed. You embarrassed him,” inserted Thresh.

“Then, you practically pulled him out of the office and made him run down the stairs,” added Prim, choosing to sit on the chair she stole from her sister and carefully buttered her fruity treat whilst avoiding her sister’s offended demeanor. “That was just mean,” said Prim, “I mean, the man may look like he works out but it’s six steep flights down.”

Katniss scoffed. “Are you kidding me? I was trying to get to the van as quickly as I could and I thought the elevators would be too full.”

“Uh huh, and you couldn’t take the ones the mailman takes,” chastised her sainted sister “You know they’re always empty.”

“I was flustered,” Katniss claimed.

“Since when have you ever been flustered? You’re usually the cool, collected one of us three” Prim pointed out, “and finally, not only did you refuse to talk to him after he saved your life but you’ve avoided him like the plague ever since.”

Katniss began to fidget with a napkin. “Well, what do you expect me to do?”

“How about apologizing for being an idiot and then thanking him for saving you from becoming ground meat? Also, it wouldn’t hurt if you invited him to eat with us,” Prim recommended.

“Oh, come on!” exclaimed Katniss.

Thresh raised his eyebrows pointedly making her squirm under his scrutinizing gaze.

Prim sighed. “Would you just go and apologize? I hate being in any sort of uncomfortable position and nothing is going to be resolved unless you two clear the air.”

Katniss groaned. “Where would I even start?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you could start with a simple hello,” hinted Thresh.

Katniss wasn’t one for words, much fewer apologies. However, Prim was right and she had been too harsh on her new partner. She’d been rather touchy with him, but his cobalt eyes flustered her tremendously. She wasn’t used to feeling so uncomfortable and she didn’t trust him. Not yet. Then again, he must have thought her very rude, maybe even have come to the conclusion that most Peruvians were like her. It wasn’t something she was comfortable being responsible for. She cleared her throat and rose from her chair, swallowing her last bit of uncertainty, and strode to the apartment next to hers.

***

Peeta closed his closet and heard a very soft knock. At least he thought it was a knock; he couldn’t be sure. Then the knock came again, this time more forcefully. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Katniss tapping her foot nervously and giving him a wavering smile.

“Hello,” she said. “May I come in?”

Peeta nodded and stepped back to welcome her in. As she walked by he caught a whiff of her fragrant hair. It reminded him of sandalwood and berries-a bizarre combination, but he found that he rather liked it. Closing the door behind him, he offered Katniss a seat, which she took, choosing to sit on his bed.

“So, um,” she began.

Peeta tried to clear his mind and give her his full attention. “Is everything ok?”

Katniss nodded. “Yes, everything's fine. It’s just… I came to… apologize.”

“Apologize? For what?” he asked.

She began to pick at her cuticles. “I was very rude to you before and I realized what you must be thinking of us.”

“I try not to judge anyone before meeting them,” said Peeta.

Katniss looked up. Her eyes wide as she blinked several times.

“I know how it feels to have people make assumptions before getting to know me,” he explained further.

Katniss gave a simple nod, accepting his disclosure. Peeta smiled kindly. “But I also know how frustrating it would be to work with someone new. Especially if that person can make things harder for you.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Peeta shrugged sheepishly. She began to look around the room and saw his walkman and headphones lying on top of an English to Spanish book on his nightstand. “Did I interrupt your lessons?”

He blushed. “Uh, actually I was just about to start practicing.”

“Well, how about you come practice with us? We’re having lonchecito,” she offered.

Peeta frowned, confused. “Lom-lom-what?”

Katniss laughed, a hoarse, throaty laugh that reverberated through him and gave him goosebumps. She covered her mouth with her hand, giving off an impish joy that enraptured him.

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just that I forgot to translate my English for a second,” she explained. “It’s lon-che-si-to. It’s sort of like an evening snack we eat here. It’s a custom most of us practice.”

“How many times a day do you guys eat?” asked Peeta.

Katniss scrunched her eyebrows for a second. “Well, counting everything, I’d say about five or six times.” 

Peeta raised his eyebrows. “But where does it all go?” he asked. She was so slight for someone who ate so often. Most girls he knew pretty much starved themselves just to have the figure that Katniss possessed. Even Glimmer, his previous girlfriend, was one to be permanently glued to counting calories. It was that vanity that ultimately turned him off and so he broke up with her.

Katniss, on the other hand, seemed quite proud of her skills. “We walk a lot.”

Peeta gave her an unconvinced glance.

“Fine, we have really good metabolisms,” she added. “So, do you want to come?”

“Sure, what are we having?” Peeta asked.

“Paneton and chocolatada,” Katniss answered.

“What and what?” asked Peeta.

Katniss snickered, which set him out of sorts again. “Fruitcake and hot chocolate.”

Peeta scrunched his face. “Fruitcake?”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Don’t make that face; it’s not what you think. I promise it’s delicious.”

Peeta sighed. “Well, when in Rome, I guess?”

“Exactly,” she replied.

Two minutes later, they were all sitting around the table with Prim teaching Peeta how to spread the butter on the slice of fruitcake and then dunking it into the sweet, cinnamon-hinted chocolate. Thresh offered to spike it, but Peeta refused, preferring to savor the sweet drink and have it warm his insides. They had a night of idle card games, and the teaching of Peruvian curse words which seemed to dissolve all of them, including Peeta himself, into a puddle of tears and laughter every time he tried to repeat them. Afterwards, they indulged in a couple of beers. None of them expected to get so buzzed until Peeta opened a bleary eye and saw the barrel of a gun pointed at his face.

***

Peeta scrambled to his feet even though his head was twinging with pain and his senses were clouded. He vigorously shook Katniss awake who at first blinked slowly, but upon seeing his wild eyes, jostled up and called for Prim and Thresh to wake up. She looked next to him, seeing the masked individual pointing an AK47 at them.

“Give me five more minutes,” mumbled Prim stirring and hugging her pillow even closer. The masked woman barked at her to wake up and nudged her with the barrel of the gun. Prim’s eyes flashed open and she shook Thresh awake. Though he pushed her hand away and grumbled unintelligibly, she tried again, uttering urgently at him until he sat up, annoyed. Upon noticing the invaders, he immediately raised his hands in surrender.

Peeta felt a someone push him towards the end of a wall next to a stoic and composed Katniss. Prim, on the other hand, looked at her sister and two friends with wild eyes, her breath coming in little spurts. Thresh also looked over at them nervously as their capturers demanded things Peeta couldn’t understand. He tried to catch as much of the back and forth between Katniss and the masked intruder but it was impossible as his Spanish was still too rudimentary.

“Prim, calmate; por favor,” Katniss urged her sister who nodded vigorously and took in some gulping breaths as she put her head down.

Peeta looked at the guards standing by the open door and wondered if their small group could be overtaken by them, but when he noticed they weren’t the only unit imprisoned by the masked groups, he knew it to be hopeless. “Who are they?”

“It’s Sendero’s group,” Katniss whispered, glaring at the pair by the door.

“What do they want?” he asked.

Thresh leaned forward to answer. “Probably to take us. They saw our badges and Katniss’ notes. Hopefully, they haven’t ruined your camera and film.”

“Why us?” Peeta asked fearing for his pictures.

Prim lifted her head. “Don’t you see? We’re invaluable to them. With us, they could easily turn the tide on their regime. All they have to do is force Katniss to write a few articles in their favor, and if they find your camera, you would provide the pictures they need.”

“But they can’t take us like this. Haymitch wouldn’t let this happen to any of his reporters,” Peeta tried to convince himself.

“I’m not sure he even aware we’re in this situation. Everyone in our group has been captured and none of us will dare to try and use the phone to call anyone,” Katniss replied warily.

Suddenly, loud pops reverberated throughout the complex. Katniss’ eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Peeta’s stomach lurched as he saw the masked men draw out the people within the apartments. They were lining the frightened bunch against the wall. Within the chaos, he saw an elderly woman looking back, her face wild with fear, eyes blinking rapidly as she gave Peeta a terrified glance. Her frail body fell to the ground like an unraveled ribbon and he didn’t know how to keep the horror from escaping his mouth as he yelled a ‘no’ in their direction. 

One of the guards stalked back in and proceeded to kick Peeta into silence with Prim squeaking like a frightened mouse and Thresh pleading with them. Katniss shook visibly next to him as the butt of the AK rammed down on Peeta’s shoulder and he could hear a sickening pop as the blinding pain rendered him useless.

It was several minutes before the leader of the small rebel army came to face them. He crouched and, through the holes of his black mask, he calculatingly glared at the foursome. His dark eyes flit from Peeta down to a trembling Prim. Every now and then, they would hear a dying person gasping for breath or begging for mercy. Their captor reached out to push back a lock of hair that obstructed Katniss’ vision as she shrank further into the wall. Peeta’s chest roared angrily, his fraying nerves tightening even more to the point of snapping. Fortunately, their captor stood and turned to give orders to his subordinates before walking out while taking a walkie-talkie from a holster on his pants. They nodded and walked out only to come back moments later with ropes and dark pillowcases. Prim flitted her terrified eyes towards her sister, a whimper escaping her lips. Katniss flashed her eyes at her sister as a warning to keep quiet and glared at her captor while they tied her hands together and covered her face with a pillowcase. Peeta groaned in pain when his damaged arm was carelessly pulled before him and his hands were tied together, gulping before the pillow case came over his eyes, disorientation overtaking his foggy brain too ladened with liquor from the night before. 

He shuffled his feet until they were unceremoniously pushed into what Peeta thought to be a car by the sound of the engine.

“Prim, you need to calm down, please,” he could hear Katniss begging her sister. By the sounds of it, Prim was well on her way to a panic attack.

***

Sunlight seared her corneas when the pillowcase came off, making her groan. She was tied to her friends as the rebel army pushed them to walk in the dry heat. Katniss licked her dry lips and gulped, hoping to assuage some of the thirst that was overtaking her only for it to be emphasized by the sound of a small stream somewhere around her. She looked back at her sister and fear gripped her troubled heart as Prim could barely keep up, her legs dragging beneath and her head hanging low. She’d promised herself that she would look after the only person who brought solace to her broken life. The one with her bright blue eyes and cornflower hair. The only one who didn’t desert her when their father had died. So much unlike their mother, who had preferred to let her sadness carry her away and shroud her into its dark embrace, letting the only two surviving girls to fend for themselves even though their dependence was deeply rooted on her. Their mother hadn’t cared, her grief and loneliness were more important. It was more important than Prim’s cries for attention or hunger. They were more important than Katniss’ desperate pleas. More important than the fear and loneliness that accompanied her daughters who had no idea how to survive. 

Had it not been for Haymitch they wouldn’t have made it much longer. Despite his drunkenness, he wasn’t blind to the plight that plagued the Everdeens’ house. The dark room lit by a single candle and the tins of chicken broth that was the only thing they could afford at the time. The sunken eyes and cheeks alarmed him enough to sober up and chastise their broken, ghost-like mother who sat in her armchair staring at everything but seeing nothing. He gave them a chance to start over again, and even though they disagreed and fought constantly Katniss knew she had his unconditional support. Even after knowing that he would be their sole guardian when their mother had withered away in a mental institution without ever having a chance to see or even say goodbye to her daughters; due to a love that drove her into madness. Katniss knew Haymitch preferred Prim to her and it suited them both just fine it was rather more of an arrangement of sorts and it was much easier to love Prim than herself. After all Prim was more in need of it. Haymitch yelled at her until he was blue in the face when she let it be known that she wished to be a reporter, yet he’d grudgingly relented and even gave her the chance to become one, although it wasn’t easily handed. When Prim announced she wanted a piece of the press pie he’d caved in quickly after she’d promised to protect her only sister, and yet she had failed miserably. Katniss looked back once more and saw Prim glance up enough to let her know that she would be alright. However, Katniss wasn’t convinced. Her feet dragged listlessly underneath and she looked paler than Katniss had ever seen her before. Feeling a tug of the ropes, Katniss swiveled her head forward, momentarily distracted from the despair and pain that bound her hands together. Squinting her eyes she licked her dry cracked lips and sighed as the demands of her captors became more adamant.

Before them was a large but modest cottage built in different sections from bamboo and a wavy tin roof that reflected the excruciating sunlight. Katniss blinked several times and amongst the reverie of heat, exhaustion, and confusion she noticed a family gathering at the front door. They looked like a small army unto themselves, prepared to fight for what was theirs.

***

Sweat drops stained the path he walked on, reinforcing the oppressiveness of the heat that wrapped around his sweltering body. But Peeta was determined to walk on, until he felt a tug, causing his feet to tangle and trip underneath him. The force of his knees hitting the compacted dirt made Peeta grit his teeth against the pain as his good arm instinctively flung itself protectively in front of him. Thresh, who’d been in front of him grabbed his good arm and hoisted him up and asked if he was ok. Peeta nodded quickly looking up and seeing several people huddled around a large shanty home built from bamboo, the wavy tin roof glinting the sun’s rays into his eyes. Although he could only see the front Peeta guessed there had to be more to it to fit the family that shared it. Dark eyes shot daggers at the intruders who now held up guns and shouted orders in their direction. The men passively blinked, unmoving to the demands that were uttered at them. It wasn’t until they got closer that Peeta noticed the women standing proudly behind the men as another line of defense. An old woman sat on a rocking chair with her hands clasped on her lap looking far too tired for the commotion. It wasn’t until he heard the cries of unattended children that Peeta began to feel true fear. With their weapons still pointed at the peasants, they repeated their demands more forcefully but their orders continued to be ignored.

The masked subjugators lead the men towards another end of the cottage via gunpoint. Peeta cringed when the sound of shots rang in his ears. Horror colored the eyes of these poor women, who had so stoically stood behind only moments before, as they cried out and clutched their terrified children who’d frantically run out.

“We should run,” Peeta whispered.

“Where? We have no idea where we are. I don’t want to get lost and if they find us we’ll be killed for sure. Besides, we’re handcuffed together. It’s not like we can get much done like this,” Katniss replied desperately as Prim tried to stifle new sobs behind them.

Peeta nodded, realizing she was right when the men came back and pushed them towards the house. They shouted some commands and, although Thresh went directly to do their bidding, Peeta looked at Katniss, who sighed dejectedly. “They want you to start digging graves.”

The ropes on their wrists were released and Peeta rubbed the raw flesh until someone threw a shovel at him. He guessed that no matter the number of protests, Sendero’s group make him work anyway and before anyone could get hurt, Peeta decided to keep his mouth shut about his dislocated arm and set awkwardly to work with his one good arm. The wailing woman who’d handed the captors the shovels raced away from them, her tortured sobs filling their ears.

Peeta and Thresh toiled in the ditches late into the night until Peeta could no longer stand the feel of his grumbling stomach and parched tongue.

“Are you ok?” Thresh whispered throwing a glance in his direction. 

Peeta nodded quickly and resettled the shovel into his blistered filled hand to continue his task. 

“Maybe I can ask them if we could have a rest.” Thresh proposed wiping his sweat filled brow with the back of his hand. 

Before Peeta could reply once more one of their captors stalked their way and hit Thresh on the head with the butt of his AK47. Katniss who’d been consoling Prim had to hold the distressed blond back. A strangled cry escaped Prim’s lips and Katniss hissed for her to shut up. 

The assailant raised his again and pointed the barrel at Thresh intending to shoot him until Peeta dropped his shovel. Splaying his hands out Peeta stood in front of a groaning Thresh who was currently holding his bloodied face. 

“Please, I’ll do the work. Yo trabajo.” Peeta pleaded, alertness electrifying every corner of his body. A cold sweat ran down the side of his face as the masked man shouted something at him. 

“He said, get to work.” Katniss interpreted as she held her worried sister back with a vise-like grip. Prim squirmed against her grasp but Katniss didn’t budge. 

Prim turned to look at her sister. “Katniss, esta sangrando. He’s bleeding. I have to help clean his wound.”

“I know he’s bleeding, but if you continue to squirm Sendero’s group will kill all of us, including the people trapped with us, and you I know you don’t want that.” Katniss hissed. Thankfully, the warning had been enough and Prim settled down.

Peeta who’d been noticing the exchange flit his eyes over at the gun-toting man before him and looked back at Katniss. “We’re thirsty and hungry.” 

Again the exchange of words between Katniss and their captor flung between him and Katniss sighed listlessly before replying. “He says you can have whatever you want after you finish digging the graves.” 

Peeta looked at Thresh who was on all fours attempting to stand. Turning back to nod at the masked man Peeta nodded and turned to heave a dizzy Thresh on his feet. The blood running down the side of his face. Thankfully he seemed to have regained some of his bearings before picking up his shovel. A harsh command was thrown at their abuser before he’d angrily glared at them and strode away. Fear kept them going despite the exhaustion and Thresh’s wound had finally clotted. They continued on until the masked group pushed them towards the corpses, pointing at them and then at the newly dug graves. Peeta and Thresh wearily complied, carefully carrying each body to the holes before gently lowering them into the freshly dug soil. The four graves were then re-filled as the mournful cries of their mourners echoed into the night’s sky, while Sendero’s group screeched new threats, flashing their guns at the innocent widows and children.

Once their work had been completed, Peeta and Thresh were guided to sit in a little corner where Katniss and Prim also sat, huddled together. Prim rushed over taking off her sweater to clean Thresh’s face. She gingerly wiped as much of the crusted blood as she could despite Thresh’s reassurance that he was OK. One of the masked men rebound Peeta’s hands together, causing him to wince at the pain. He observed the armed men who shouted demands after demands as the women who handed in their blankets and pillows for their captors to sleep on; anguish emanating from every pore. Peeta tried to stay awake but his exhaustion overtook him and he drifted into a troublesome sleep. 

 

It wasn’t long until Peeta was awakened by the friction of the ropes on his chafed wrists, while a guard paced behind him menacingly. A frightened woman with swollen red eyes proffered a cup of cold water to him. She refused to make eye contact when Peeta uttered his thanks, preferring to scurry off and help with the cooking for the jailers and their hostages. Before long, Peeta was handed a small bowl of what looked like chicken stew and fluffy white rice. He heard Katniss mutter a small ‘thank you’ to the little boy who’d handed them the bowls and wooden spoons before she began to eat. Peeta also managed a quick bite of his meal flitted his eyes back towards Katniss. “How long do you think they’ll keep us here for?”  
Katniss shrugged. “Could be a while.”

The guards barked an order and Katniss looked back at him frowning.

“What did he say?” asked Peeta.

“He wants us to speak Spanish only,” Katniss replied. “I don’t think he expected you to be a gringo.”

“A what?” Peeta inquired.

“A white English speaking man, a gringo,” Katniss clarified.

He then saw Katniss freeze as the barrel of the AK was poked at the back of her head. Peeta gulped when he saw the man bark the same orders again. At least that’s what he thought was said, judging by some of the same words he’d just heard before.

Suddenly, the leader of the gang strolled towards them as if he hadn’t a care in the world. He eyed his aide before removing his mask. He looked no different than any other man. He could’ve walked right past them and Peeta was sure that he would’ve never been able to pick him out of a crowd. Such was his demeanor that he seemed harmless and unassuming. Gazing at Katniss he squinted as he scanned her face. After some time, he sighed and began speaking with her. Peeta strained his neck hoping to catch anything he could understand, but the words were exchanged so quickly and his knowledge so basic that he couldn’t keep up. Katniss turned away from the leader to look at him.

“He wants to know if you could do them a favor,” Katniss explained.

Peeta frowned, confused until the man lifted his camera by the sling. He hadn’t expected the rebels to have found it, let alone bring it with them. He assumed that it was just a matter of the rebels needing pictures and taking anything useful with which to get them. Not to mention, Prim had mentioned earlier that if Sendero wanted to turn the tide in their regime, they would need pictures as proof and who better than to have the photographer to take them. “It’s not really a favor if it’s expected, is it? Besides, I think my arm is dislocated and I need both hands to take the pictures he wants.”

Katniss lowered her head, closed her eyes and nibbling on her lip. “Right,” she replied. She turned to look up at the leader and interpreted Peeta’s reply. The leader arched an eyebrow and examined him from head to toes with disgust. Abruptly the leader of the gang glanced up at the guard behind Peeta and Katniss uttering a calm command.

Katniss’ eyes widened and she pleaded with them but it was too late. The guard put the camera on a chair and clutched Peeta’s shoulders, rendering him immobile, while the leader grasped his arm and pushed the ball of his upper arm back into its socket. Excruciating pain ran throughout, making lights flash in front of him. Grunting with pain, Peeta tightened his jaw in an effort to suppress his cry. Both men stepped back as Peeta caressed his injured arm and Katniss asked him if he was alright. The leader regarded them both and scoffed after picking up the camera from the chair and flung it in Peeta’s direction, the camera hitting his stomach carelessly as the leader stalked off after ordering their guard to stand down. Peeta narrowed his eyes in his captor’s directions while cradling his precious possession. “You’d think he’d be more careful considering he needs pictures,” he grumbled to no one.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” asked Katniss.

Peeta nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just painful, but at least I can use both my hands now. I just don’t get why they don’t take the pictures themselves.” He smiled and slightly lifted his camera with his sore arm.

“Maybe they all stink at taking good photos.” Katniss guessed with a lopsided grin.

***

Night was soon coming and the women once again offered their blankets to the kidnappers while Peeta, Katniss, Prim, and Thresh leaned on each other against the cold, hard ground. God, how he wished he hadn’t gotten so sloshed the night before. Perhaps he would’ve been more alert or at the very least well rested. Katniss kept running her hand down Prim’s wheat-colored hair and whispered comforting words.

“We should run,” Prim suggested.

Katniss shook her head and kissed the top of her sister’s head. “We can’t. There are people who’ll be killed if we run off. Women, children. They’ve lost so much already. It’s not fair to leave them in this kind of ordeal.”

Prim nodded. “Yes, you’re right, of course.”

***

Katniss opened her bleary eyes to the sound of thunderous commands being hurled at startled women, still clutching their sleeping children close to them. This time they obeyed the rebel orders, warily preparing breakfast all the while darting careful looks at their detainers. Katniss rose to her feet and froze upon seeing the sole woman who was part of Sendero’s group pointing her AK at the weary cooks. She shouted a warning and Katniss rolled up her sleeves before answering. “Dejame ayudar, por favor. They need someone to calm them down. It will make things easier for you. Mi hermana can help if you’d like.”

The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously and ordered Katniss to repeat herself. After everything was said she looked back at her leader who gave a curt nod and so she lowered her gun. Katniss blew out a relieved sigh and turned to nudge her sister awake, hustling her into the kitchen while Peeta and Thresh woke up. Before long, everyone was eating a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and bread. The delicious concoction warmed their empty stomachs. 

After breakfast, Sendero’s group began to pack up except for the woman and a man, both of whom cradled their beloved AK 47’s. The leader spoke with the pair while eyeing and pointing to the captives.

“What is he saying?” asked Peeta.

“I think it’s something about them being vigilant and that when he gets back they would be rewarded,” whispered Katniss.

Prim smiled optimistically. “Good, they’re leaving.”

“Not all of them,” rebutted Thresh.

“Would you stop being so negative? There’s only two of them left. We can easily overtake them,” Prim chastised.

Katniss sighed. “No, we need them. We need them on our side. I think it would be important if we get their side of the story.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Prim asked incredulously.

Peeta blinked. “No, she’s right. It would be important if we can discover what our remaining captor’s real motivation is. We can use it to our advantage... Just enough to weaken their bond. Because this is about more than us. It’s about them.” He whispered, pointing to the women and children that still remained.

“Yes, that’s right,” muttered Katniss, astonished.

“Well, how do you suppose we do that?” asked Thresh rubbing his hand against his bloodstained face he had yet to wash.

“I don’t know yet, but it can be done,” Katniss answered resolutely.

Peeta smiled. At least now they had a plan.

***

Peeta saw the fading figures of most of Sendero’s group. He leaned towards Katniss. “Call out to the woman in charge.”

Katniss looked mystified but complied with his suggestion. “She wants to know what you want.”

“Ask her if there’s any way we could get clean,” he urged as Thresh nodded vigorously in their direction. Prim looked down and sniffed herself only to cringe, obviously disgusted by the odor.

Katniss turned back to interpret his request and the other woman simply pointed her gun at them and whispered a ‘no.’

Peeta licked his lips and turned on his charm; it could be useful every now and then. He gifted the woman with a lopsided grin and winked as though they had a secret that only they were privy to. “Tell her that we need to bathe if we’re to complete the tasks that’s expected of us. We wouldn’t want to get her in trouble with her superiors.”

Katniss widened her eyes and interpreted the words making the other woman pause and think about the ramifications before answering. “She says it’s not necessary to clean up; we’re just to take some pictures and write an article.”

Peeta’s gaze on their captor never wavered. “Ask her name.”

Katniss raised her eyebrows but asked anyway.

The harsh demeanor of the golden-skinned, brunette captor faltered for a second before hardening again and answering, “Marta.”

“Marta,” muttered Peeta as though it were the single most essential piece of information he could learn. He smiled at her as she blinked a few times and lowered her gun, discomfited with the attention she was receiving. Peeta raised an eyebrow. “Muy bonita,” he uttered with a thick accent and looked at her as though suddenly realizing she was there and worthy of his regard. He turned to look at Katniss, “Tell her that I would really enjoy a bath to soothe my sore arm.”

Katniss looked positively livid. “And where do you suppose this would take place?”

Taken aback, Peeta replied, “I’m sure there’s a place to bathe. The owners wouldn’t build a home without a bathroom.”

Katniss sighed and told Marta what he’d said. He fully expected her to not give in as easily, but it was either his winning charm or the fact that they smelled like cattle that she relented and turned to ask the women of the cottage about a form of cleaning up.

Thankfully a large tub with cold water was brought to another section of the home where soap and a towel were laying on a little chair. Peeta’s only concern was to rid himself of the sweat-stained, fetid garb that clung to his body. He sighed with relief as the water hit his chest and he rotated his left arm to check for soreness after the dislocation. Thankfully it wasn’t quite as bad as he expected and so he massaged his shoulder to rid him of the stiffness that was beginning to settle. He reached for the soap and sighed blissfully as he ran the soap over his newly refreshed body. He’d never thought he would miss something so mundane. Alas, he was wrong.

***

Katniss smiled at the older woman who was currently carrying some clothes to offer to Peeta. The idiot probably hadn’t thought what he’d change into but when she stepped in the back her throat dried up at the sight of male perfection that stood before them, wrapping a towel around his hips and running his hand through his golden hair. It gave him a bizarre halo effect. It also didn’t help to notice the dew drops that clung to his chest running slowly down its broadness and into the towel that covered his bottom half. It had to be impossible for such a virile looking man to have anything but the cock he deserved. Strong, tree-like legs completed the rest of his physical perfection. It was as though he was built by the gods. The man was quite gorgeous and she’d forgotten what she was supposed to say as she tried to cover her heated heart. However, that was unnecessary, as the older woman stepped forward cradling a pair of pants and shirt, tearfully handing it out to him as though she were passing off a precious trophy. Peeta looked at Katniss, questions unanswered.

“Oh, uhm she wants to give you her oldest son’s clothes for you to wear. She hopes th-they fit,” Katniss stammered.

Peeta turned to look at the older woman and gave her a bittersweet smile. He held her face in his hands. “Tell her, thank you. I’m honored to wear it,” he professed only to seal his gratitude with a kiss on the older woman’s forehead.

Katniss smiled. “Her name is Dona Michaela.”

Peeta smiled before the older woman retreated with quaking shoulders indicating that her resolve had crumbled.

“So, um do you want to bathe next? I can help replace the water,” he offered to carrying his new clothes in one hand.

Katniss sighed. “That would be amazing, thank you.”

Peeta nodded. “Just give me a few minutes and you can jump in.”

***

Before long, everyone was nice and bathed and one of the women had offered a toothbrush to each. Peeta never thought he’d be quite as thankful as he was, despite the ill-fitting clothes. Feeling more refreshed, he took his camera and began to take pictures. He wanted to write his own stories to be portrayed to his liking and so he started with Dona Michaela as she sat passively in her armchair.

Around mid-afternoon, Peeta noticed that everyone was becoming restless. He looked at Katniss. “What’s going on?”

“It’s supposed to be la hora del almuerzo,” Katniss answered with a sigh. Peeta frowned, not understanding anything. “Lunchtime? Except, there’s nothing to eat, and they haven’t touched much food,” explained Katniss.

“Don’t they have bread?” asked Peeta.

“They have the ingredients but they lack any sort of meat. They also didn’t have the chance to do much preparation considering what happened only two days ago. Their men were attacked, murdered and buried close by in scarcely any time at all. They haven’t even had a chance to really mourn them properly,” added Katniss looking at the ground achingly, her forehead creased with worry.

Prim turned to look at her sister. “Why don’t you go forage for something? You know better than any of us which plants are poisonous or not. I’m sure you could find something interesting, maybe even set some traps for tomorrow.”

“Traps?” echoed Peeta, delighted with the new information.

Prim leaned over to look at him, beaming proudly. “Katniss is a hunter. Or at least our father taught her to be so before he died. She’s quite good. She doesn’t have her usual bow and arrows but I’m sure she could create some makeshift traps.”

Peeta raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Interesting.”

“I’m okay,” mumbled a blushing Katniss, as she went out of her way to avoid eye contact.

“Okay?” repeated Prim with an eye roll. “You’re one of the best there is!” She turned to look at Peeta. “She shoots rabbits through the eye-every time.”

“Okay, Prim, that’s enough,” interrupted Katniss who looked as unimaginably uncomfortable.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being proud of such a rare talent,” Peeta said.

“Yeah, Kat, relax,” Thresh insisted. He turned to look at Peeta and smiled. “You should hear the story of how she first started learning her skills.”

Katniss groaned, putting her arms up in defeat joining the women as they prepared their children for a nap.

Prim scoffed. “She hates boasting about anything. She’s one of the best journalists we have and she still won’t admit it. Even Uncle Haymitch has said so in one of his drunken stupors, and yet she acts like she never heard him say so. It bothers her that people might think she hasn’t earned what she obviously has.”

Peeta nodded understanding Katniss’ need for earned respect stopping midway only give Prim a double take. “Uncle Haymitch? You mean your boss is also your uncle?” asked a bewildered Peeta, taken aback by this new revelation. 

Thresh nodded while Prim shrugged. “He’s our mother’s brother. He’s the one who took us in after dad died, Katniss was only fourteen and I was about seven or eight. Mom wasn’t doing too well and if he hadn’t come to our aide, who knows what would’ve become of us.”

Peeta nodded accepting what little history he’d learned about the enigmatic woman who did nothing but frown at him. He cleared his throat and stood up, dusting his hands. The male captor stood in front of him, AK firmly grasped in his hands and Peeta looked around to catch the attention of Prim to interpret for him when Katniss stepped out of the house smiling gently and waving. She looked at him, her eyes questioning what was happening before her. Thankfully, Prim was already by his side tapping his arm to get his attention. Peeta hesitated but looked back at her before Katniss passively looked forward and threw her shoulders back, notching her head forward and ignoring him completely. She walked away as though she hadn’t previously been troubled and Peeta felt another nudge. He looked to his side again to an expectant Prim. “Tell him I can help with the baking.”

Prim repeated what he said in Spanish. The younger man laughed, replying that he found the idea of a man in the kitchen absurd, making Peeta frown, offended that he would be expected to be a simpleton. “My family owns a bakery back home. I’ve been doing it for years.” Prim again repeated Peeta’s words and the young man looked him up and down, sizing him up. “Ask what his name is.” Prim did and before Peeta could give up on any sort of exchanged friendliness he answered, “Well Humberto, I can either help or you can starve until tomorrow. Ayudar,” Peeta emphasized, pointing to himself.

Prim rounded on him, clearly surprised, but interpreted his fervent words just the same. The guard stood back and let him through but before Peeta could move forward Prim asked, “Is that all you know of Spanish?”

Peeta looked back and gave her a lazy grin, “It’s some of the few words I picked up.” He walked forward, looking for Katniss.

***

She was conversing animatedly with Mariella, one of the imprisoned women until Peeta asked whether she would interpret for him. Katniss frowned suspiciously as she stood up. “Help with what?”

“Back home, I’m also a baker. So maybe I can be of some assistance in making the bread if they show me how to do it,” Peeta explained.

Katniss eyed him up and down but nevertheless interpreted his words to Mariella who delightedly showed him where the oven was. Before long, Peeta was rolling up his sleeves and kneading the dough, each strong thread of muscle in his forearms tightening. Every so often, he would lightly sprinkle the dough with flour only for him to pick it up and slap it on the table while the women readied the brick oven. Katniss guessed this had to be a reason for the beautiful body, but that still didn’t explain how he possessed such strength. Katniss could only imagine he would easily wrestle a bear. He wasn’t very tall by male standards but it didn’t diminish any of the authority his presence commanded. 

Katniss looked over to the chattering women as they added logs to the oven while others simply looked in on the napping children. Katniss sighed and stood next to the work table, leaning against the door frame. “So baking.”

Peeta looked over at her and smiled as he nodded. “Yup, dad inherited the bakery from his father and now it’s in my older brother’s possession.”

Katniss frowned. “Why not you?” 

“Well, I liked baking just fine. I was in charge of decorating the cakes and that’s how I knew photography and art, in general, was my passion. My brother’s passion, on the other hand, was the business and so I was glad to have him take it off my hands after Rye, our other brother went to New York to pursue an acting career.” 

“I see,” Katniss nodded. “Well besides the baking and the photography what else do you like to do?”

Peeta paused for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

“J-just curious.” stammered Katniss hoping he hadn’t realized she was sussing him out. 

“Well, before taking up photography I use to wrestle in high school,” Peeta answered. 

Katniss ran her eyes down his strong torso. “Use to?”

“Actually, I still do it from time to time. It’s the one thing that my brothers and I could share.” Peeta explained. “Why, you like what you see?” he asked staring intensely at her. 

Katniss blushed as she gaped about like an idiot. She clipped her mouth shut and huffed angrily before swiveling in place and walking away with Peeta’s dwindling chuckles ringing in her ears. She was mortified. No. She was horrified to know that she was as subtle as a bull in a china shop. Damn it all!

***

Finally, the buns were in the oven when Peeta walked towards her, wiping his clean hands on his pant legs. “So, how about we go gather some vegetables or whatever else we can scavenge?”

“I don’t think they’ll-” she pointed to the two guards sitting a short distance from them, “-let us.”

“There’s no harm in trying,” Peeta suggested.

Katniss sighed as she walked towards the guards, asking if she could go gather food for the meal and maybe even hunt. It took a brief time until the man agreed to accompany her but before they could leave Peeta volunteered to join them. Katniss looked at him as though he were crazy. “We can’t both go. They won’t let us.”

“Katniss, I’m not letting you hunt alone with that man. He might attack you...or worse,” argued Peeta, placing his hands on his hips.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that I don’t know how to protect myself?”

“It’s got nothing to do with that. Hell, he could kill me too if it was just me, but if we go in pairs they’re less likely to do anything,” he elaborated.

Katniss had to admit Peeta had a point. “Fine, let me ask him.” 

She turned to plead her case, the man agreed quickly to it, further surprising Peeta. He was handed a large basket and a bag as the group trudged a few miles until they reached a meadow. Katniss looked around quickly to assess the area, which to Peeta’s angle, didn’t have much to harvest. But Katniss knew better, and soon she had located a rather healthy patch of dandelions. She smiled triumphantly, gathering them carefully and passing them to Peeta, who put them in the bag. When she finally had enough she started foraging around until she noticed the patch of arrowheads with three white petals sticking out of a marshy pond. She giggled gleefully as she walked towards them, leaving a mystified Peeta to follow behind.

“My dad always told me that t if I could find myself I’d never go hungry,” she explained, wading in the water once she rolled the cuffs of her pants up to her knees. As she pulled out the first plant, she held it out for Peeta to examine. “Sagittaria,” she explained. 

“Sagi-what?” asked Peeta.

“Sagittaria, also known as Katniss roots,” she mused.

Peeta raised his eyebrows. “Well, gather them up; we don’t have much time.”

“It might seem silly, but my mother use to love zodiac signs and considering I’m a Sagittarius, she took pleasure in the double meaning of my name,” Katniss said as she pulled the plants carefully from the roots and set them in the basket. Once they had enough Katniss sighed, shaking her hands dry as she waddled back to the shore.

 

Peeta had never seen her look so excited or happy before and it pleased him to see her smile. She looked so young and pretty and content that he didn’t want anything to ruin the moment.

They were walking back to the house when suddenly Katniss stopped and put both her arms out to signal the men. Quickly, she scanned the area and turned to ask their guard something. They quietly argued back and forth for a few moments until Humberto reluctantly handed the knife pocketed in his holster. Katniss looked like a cat eyeballing its prey, and she lifted her finger up to her lips when Peeta opened his mouth to ask a question. She lifted the knife in one hand and threw her arm back. Peeta thought she’d gone crazy until he heard a soft flop in the bushes. Katniss ran and pumped her fists exuberantly, whooping happily, soon raising a rodent to show it off. The creature hung limply from her hand with the knife sticking out of its side.

“What’s that?” asked Peeta.

“Cuy, a wild guinea pig,” answered Katniss as she removed the knife from its carcass and slit the throat for good measure.

Peeta grimaced. “Aren’t those supposed to be pets?”

“Not here. To us it’s food. It’s kind of like eating rabbits,” she clarified.

Peeta sighed when Katniss grabbed it by its hind legs and walked on towards their camp.

***

When the shanty home came into view, they spotted an anxious Prim running towards them. Once she had hugged Katniss and her hoard, Prim turned to smirk at Peeta. “I told you she was good.” 

After shaking his head incredulously at Prim, Peeta turned to stare at Katniss meticulously cleaning her plunder, her silver eyes shining as she bantered with the women and Prim as they assisted her. Every so often, her throaty laughter would peal forth, leaving Peeta mesmerized, as a current of emotions he couldn’t quite decipher flooded through him.

Days turned into weeks and Peeta grew more and more impressed by the strength exhibited by the widows. Katniss, Prim, and Thresh seemed to take whatever was barked to them in stride. Katniss continued to hunt and forage with his help. Of course, always accompanied by Humberto who never seemed to soften no matter how many times Katniss and he attempted to familiarize themselves. It was as though the man was made of stone. Either way, Peeta continued to help and continued his bread making despite the scarcity of certain provisions. It was impossible to go anywhere to gather anything besides what Katniss could bring. A disgruntled Marta sometimes paced about angrily muttering to herself and according to Prim she was complaining about the time they’d been left to their own devices with nothing but what they had stumbled upon. There were too many people to feed and worry was beginning to settle in. In spite of all their troubles, however, the group of widows made do with what they had and they soldiered on with optimism. 

The horizon colored the sky with pink and orange hues as the sun hid behind the mountains. Light chatter mingled with the crisp air as the women coupled with Katniss and Prim readied everything for tomorrow’s breakfast and lunch. Katniss sharpened her knife as she prepared to debone the guinea pig she had manage to catch that morning. Strips of rabbit meat hang from a makeshift hook to dry, to be eaten as jerky. The pelts were hanging somewhere else for the women to use at their leisure. 

“She’s quite something, isn’t she?” asked Thresh, standing next to him with his hands in his pockets.

Peeta blinked slowly playing with a blade of grass. “Yeah,” he remarked absently. He looked next to him and blushed as Thresh lifted his eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile. Peeta leaned back into the wall he had been sitting against and cleared his throat, “Who are you talking about?”

Thresh rolled his eyes. “You know who I’m talking about. Don’t try to play me like that, compadre.” Thresh sat down on the ground leaning his back against the wall that connected the kitchen to the front of the house. Thresh smiled at the joyful banter between the women, “You know she’s the one who teaches English to the entire floor that works with Haymitch?” 

Peeta shook his head. “I knew she was too good with the language,”

“Yeah, her mom was born in Connecticut and her father is from here in Lima. According to Prim, their mother came here for a vacation, fell head over heels in love with Mr. Everdeen and they married a couple of months later. For a while, they went back to the U.S and that’s where Katniss was born, but Mrs. Everdeen’s family, except for Haymitch opposed the marriage so it wasn’t long before they returned here. Anyway, Mrs. Everdeen taught her daughters English as a way to preserve her own heritage. Once Katniss started working in the office, she made it a point to teach anyone who wanted to learn and well, it’s proven very useful.” 

“Then why did she react so badly towards my lack of Spanish?” Peeta asked. 

“Eh, I guess she was just giving you a hard time considering you’re a gringo,” Thresh shrugged. 

Peeta raised his eyebrows. “Meaning?” 

“Don’t take it personally, but Katniss doesn’t trust people easily, and you were an interloper.”

Peeta frowned. “So, she basically tarred me with the same brush as a bunch of extremists without even giving me a chance to introduce myself! It’s stupid but it’s just that I’ve made it a priority to give people a fair chance, so it seems pretty unfair that she, a journalist who is supposed to listen to people without judgment, wouldn’t offer me the same opportunity!”

“No, my friend, it’s not like that at all. She’s always behaved that way with everyone. It drives Haymitch crazy,” Thresh pointed out. This somewhat quelled Peeta’s annoyance. 

“Listen, it’s important that you know that Katniss is not a girl you tamper with. She’s fierce, brave and loyal, but she has become that way because of a hard life. If you are truly interested in her then you should know that it will always be complicated. She is closed off and it’s very rare that she lets someone in. For as long as I’ve have known her, I’ve never seen her date and I’m one of her best friends. I would even say I’m like a brother to her.” Thresh proudly noted. “So if you’re the gringo who’s looking for a score to brag about to your friends, then you’ll have to go through me. If you hurt her, Prim won’t protect you either. For her to see Katniss in pain would be too much for her to bear. I protect those I care about and I love Prim more than you could ever imagine.”

Peeta raised his eyebrows. He looked at Thresh as though seeing him in a brand-new light; no longer was he just the quiet, helpful friend that he presented himself as. “You love Prim?”

Thresh gave a curt nod. “Maybe I always have. She used to get on my nerves but she grew on me. At first, I tolerated her quirks, but soon I found myself endeared to them and her. It wasn’t until one day, when I really saw her for the first time and saw her loneliness and fear that I realized I wanted to be the one to protect her, make her smile, and give my love. She’s my angel and I’m her devil’s advocate.” He smiled fondly. “She is so sweet, caring, and with a streak of stubbornness. Prim is nothing like Katniss. God help you if you fall in love with that woman. She’s a handful, but I know from experience that Prim is worth fighting for, and for the one she falls in love with, Katniss will be just the same.”

“I feel like an asshole,” Peeta moaned. “I’ve been with all three of you since I arrived. How did I spend all of this time with you and not know that you and Prim are a couple?”

Thresh hung his head regretfully. “Actually, we aren’t. I’ve loved Prim for a long time, and she has feelings for me, but whatever we have still remains unspoken.”

“Unspoken? If you love Prim, why haven’t you told her how you felt before?”

“Because it’s not about me. Prim is devoted to Katniss. They are two halves of one whole. You see it too, right? Their bond transcends simple sisterly affection. And I couldn’t bear to be the one to separate them...not now, anyway. But someday she will; and when that time comes, I will be waiting It’s just a matter of biding my time and having patience.” Thresh looked pointedly at him and, leaning towards him, gave him a smile. “But if you have feelings for Katniss, you should tell her.”

Peeta glance over his shoulder, noting the women working arduously on dinner while Katniss moved quickly to cook the guinea pig, her face still alight with triumph. His heart started to pound at the sight of her, so Peeta turned back to Thresh. “What makes you think I like her?”

Thresh chuckled. “You haven’t stopped looking at her since the moment you met, you go out of your way to protect her, even when you were the one who could’ve died.”

“Well...but...anyone would’ve done that,” Peeta faltered.

Shaking his head, Thresh crossed his arms. “No, Peeta, your face, when you look at her, says it all. You look at her as if she is the sun, moon, and stars, and if you missed one moment, you might die. I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I know what man in love looks like. I’ve been there myself-the first time Prim had to interview survivors after an attack. I couldn’t bear to see her so heartbroken. Thankfully, she bounced back quickly. Nothing can hold Prim down for too long. That is where she and Katniss differ. Katniss is less hardboiled than she acts. She acts like nothing bothers her and believes she can handle everything but inside, her heart bleeds for every person who suffers. Katniss has never had the privilege to be open about her feelings; she’s had to be strong for Prim ever since her father died. That’s a huge burden for a person to carry.”

“Why, what happened?” Peeta asked.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not my story to tell,” Thresh answered.

“But it is mine,” Prim said, walking towards them.

“P-prim what are you doing here? I, uh, thought you were busy...cooking with the women,” Thresh stuttered.

Prim shrugged, nonplused. “I was. We’re just waiting for the fish to finish cooking and for the tea to boil. I could have stayed with the others, but-”

“How much did you hear?” Thresh demanded.

“Everything,” Prim glowered.

Both men widened their eyes and Thresh began to sputter. “Listen, a-about what I said, you...you don’t have to say anything or...or...”

“I know.” Prim blinked, running her hands nervously over her colorful borrowed skirt.

Thresh nodded. “Well, I should go then.” 

He painfully rose, brokenly walking away until Prim grabbed his arm. Mid-stride, he turned and Prim stepped into him. Pausing for a moment, she softly captured his face and leaned in, caressing his lips with hers. Thresh stood, frozen in shock until he found enough sense to reach up and cradle Prim’s face gently between his hands. When they finally parted, he had a ridiculous grin plastered on his lips. Prim, on the other hand, frowned and punched him on the shoulder. 

“What the hell was that for?” he asked faltering backward, looking at Peeta as though asking whether he had witnessed such abuse.

“For waiting forever to tell me how you feel.” Prim scowled.

“Well then, why didn’t you tell me how you felt first?” Thresh asked, crossing his arms.

“W-w-well, I couldn’t. It’s not easy saying it!” Thresh raised his eyebrows at her, clearly unconvinced. Prim rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine I get it. I just wished it was said sooner. We have wasted so much time.” She looped her arms around Thresh, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Peeta looked at the couple before him and began backing away. This moment was so private and personal that he didn’t want to interrupt them. As he rounded the corner speedily to join the other women, he almost collided chest first into Katniss. They exchanged apologies until she noticed a glowing Prim embracing Thresh. Katniss simply shook her head and chuckled softly to herself causing Peeta to smile at the whole picture. Katniss crossed her arms as she edged closer to him, both of them contemplating her sister and Thresh. “Finally,” she whispered.

“You knew?” Peeta asked.

Katniss turned, looking him directly in the eye. “Everyone knew. That’s why no one ever asked Prim out on a date. Thresh had warned the men to keep their hands off, and she marked her territory with the women as well. It was just a matter of time till they found the courage to tell each other,” Katniss replied.

Peeta smiled inquisitively. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Katniss shook her head again. “I’ve always thought of Thresh as my brother. I know how much he loves her and I know they’ll make each other happy.”

Peeta wedged his hands into his pockets and sighed. The warm, dusky sun shining luminously on the horizon. He glanced around for his camera and retrieved it from the pile of dirty clothes. With his Canon, he turned to Katniss, a question on his lips, but the sight of the dying rays illuminating her face rendered him speechless, and so he pointed the camera at her and clicked.

***

Days had passed, and Peeta wondering whether anyone would ever come to rescue them, or if they even knew they were missing. It had been almost two weeks and he’d yet to hear any news or even see the return of the rest of Sendero’s group. He didn’t know if he should be happy that the two remaining guards were now on civil terms with the hostages or if he should be wary of ulterior motives. It bothered him to be so out of the loop, yet it was nothing compared to Katniss. She became more withdrawn as each day passed. The connection they had shared disappeared. She had turned into a robot, uttering only the simplest responses. Peeta wished she would just tell him what bothered her, but it seemed impossible. Every now and then, he would catch her whispering back and forth with Prim when she thought everyone had fallen asleep. Peeta despaired of seeing her smile, but then he heard a peal of laughter ring forth from Katniss; he whipped his head around to see what caused it, he spied a gleeful Prim hugging Mariella as Katniss grinned.

“Mariella is having a baby!” Prim exclaimed.

Katniss’ face was so bright with joy, her silver eyes shining like stars as she hugged and congratulated Mariella.

“What’s happening?” puzzled Thresh as he walked towards the group, a towel hanging over his shoulder and toothbrush in hand.

“Mariella’s pregnant,” Peeta whispered, a smile imprinted on his face.

Thresh frowned. “How? I thought her husband was dead.”

Prim must’ve heard his comment because she stomped over to him, clearly miffed with her boyfriend. “Thank god Mariella can’t understand you because that is the dumbest thing you have ever said.” She crossed her arms and frowned.

Thresh, bewildered, looked at Peeta for confirmation. “I’m asking a legitimate question here!”

“That has an obvious answer,” Prim replied. “She was already pregnant, you jerk, but she was finally able to confirm it today. It must’ve been too early to tell before, you insensitive bobo. You could’ve ruined this special occasion for her. Don’t you think she’s already agonized about the burden of her husband’s?”

“I’m just asking,” Thresh defended himself, putting his hands up in surrender before looking to Peeta for support.

Peeta cleared his throat to get the couple’s attention. “Listen, I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but I don’t think Thresh meant any harm, he was just curious”

“Thank you,” added Thresh with a grateful throw of his arms.

Prim sighed. “I’ll let it go this time,” she muttered, looking at Thresh ruefully. “But the next time someone announces their pregnancy, please think before you speak.”

Thresh grinned and pulled Prim towards him for a gentle peck on her lips.

***

Looking over at Mariella, Katniss noticed the female guard, Marta, sitting alongside the pregnant woman and holding her hands tenderly between her own. This struck Katniss as odd considering that they were the hostages and Marta the captor, but perhaps the weeks of no news and being dependant on the others to survive was enough to soften her heart. Even Humberto wasn’t as restrictive as before. Their plan was working, and Katniss smiled resolutely and approached Mariella with Thresh, Prim and Peeta in tow to congratulate Mariella one last time. Mariella who, despite having lost her husband, gifted the group with thank you’s and fresh hope in her warm eyes.

Katniss turned to look at Peeta and her group. “We should celebrate this.”

Prim’s eyes widened excitedly. “Yes, let’s have a small party today to celebrate Mariella’s blessing.”

Mariella and Martha, along with the rest of the women, looked at them for clarification of what was exchanged amongst the smaller group and Katniss interpreted, smiling at Mariella, who asked her how that would be possible and if Marta and Humberto would even allow them to have a small celebration. 

Marta smiled and assured them it would be alright. and so they began preparing for the party that evening. Humberto followed Katniss and Peeta through the small area of woods that was set aside for them to gather whatever they could find and check the traps that Katniss had set. Thankfully, Katniss found more dandelions and katniss roots along with a few wild onions. Luck seemed to be on their side that day, as Katniss discovered a small bushel of ground cherry. She knew Mariella would be excited, so she began to collect as much of the ripened drupes as her gathering bag would allow. After carefully rearranging her bag to accommodate all of the fruits of their labors, she handed them to Peeta so she could inspect her traps.

Katniss hoped their good fortune today wouldn’t run out, and was pleased to find three wild guinea pigs hanging from the wires. As she returned with Peeta and Humberto back to camp, Katniss had a sense of foreboding overtake her. Their plentiful haul, the discovery of wild cherries, and three guinea pigs? They had been far too lucky today. The other shoe could drop but Katniss pushed these thoughts out of her mind, trudging with hopes that she was wrong. She looked at Humberto’s back and thought to ask what his thoughts were on the subject, but his downturned lips told her that now was not the right time.

When they arrived back at the village, a delighted Mariella beamed upon seeing the tart ground cherries and excitedly spoke to Katniss while the other women took the game bag and began preparing dinner close by. Somewhere in all the jumble of words, he didn’t understand, Peeta heard his name. 

Katniss beckoned him to them. “Mariella wants to know if you would be willing to make a cherry pie for the party.” Katniss interpreted to a perplexed Peeta.

“I’ve never worked with this kind of cherry before,” Peeta replied apologetically, “but if someone promises to guide me in the right direction, I’ll try my best.”

Katniss turned back to Mariella to translate and the other women cheered, startling Peeta. The eldest woman in the group, a grandma, piped up, and Katniss smiled, explaining what had been said. “Dona Michaela loves your bread.”

“I don’t really see why-they’ve been making it as long as I have, and they probably have more experience with this particular kind of dough,” Peeta replied.

“Dona Michaela used to bake bread for her family, but it’s become too much of a strain on her. Still, she didn’t want to lose the tradition, so she taught it to her sons how to make it, who in turn tried to teach their wives, but they hadn’t quite mastered the skill before...before...they were taken away,” Katniss paused, waiting for the wizened woman to unburden her heart. “She also says that you and your bread remind her of her sons,” she whispered.

Peeta tried to blink back tears. He looked Dona Michaela in the eyes and saw so much love mixed with sorrow and determination. He felt rotten about everything that this woman had suffered, partially because of him. But there was something he could do. He nodded his head humbly and leaned down to peck Dona Michaela on the cheek before determinedly rolling up his sleeves to begin his task. Cherry pie. He could do that.

***

As Peeta moved towards the building, Katniss realized that he had a shadow. Marta, no longer garbed in the dark clothes of mourning, but in a pair of dark green pants and a grey shirt, followed the gringo into the kitchen.

Katniss’ nose flared angrily. Was Marta enamored with Peeta? His handsome features, blue eyes, and golden locks were certainly striking, but as she continued following him around, Katniss couldn’t stop the heat of her boiling blood from rushing through her. A roar of pure possessiveness growled within her heart. She didn’t understand where it came from, but it bothered her to feel so affected by him. So she frowned and stalked away to distract herself by looking for Prim.

She marched around unproductively as her muddled, anger-filled mind spewed nonsense about Peeta and Marta. It seemed ridiculous, but there was nothing she could do to stop her confusing web of emotions.

She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” asked Prim.

Katniss took a few deep breaths to calm herself and began sputtering disjointed thoughts and ideas to her unsurprised sister. After she was done, she looked to Prim for her response. 

“So you love him.”

Katniss took a step back. “I am not in love with him! It’s not like that at all.”

“Uh huh, and I’m Santa Rosa de Lima.” a bemused Prim snarked, her eyebrow wagging up and down.

“I’m not!” exclaimed an exasperated Katniss, gaping like a fish out of water. She tried to reign in her shock, glaring at a very unconvinced Prim as resolutely as she could. “I will admit that he is very handsome, and charming, not to mention kind and, well, he’s been a huge help to all of us despite the language barrier, but I am not in love with him. I like him.” Prim snickered until Katniss rolled her eyes. “I mean as a friend and only as a friend.”

Prim’s twinkling laughter interrupted her. “Katniss, I know you. You like him and it is much more serious than you realize. I have never seen you like this before and, although it’s hilarious, I hope it’s not too late for you when you realize it. If we stay here much longer, he will be inundated with alternatives to you.” She patted her sister sympathetically and walked away, leaving a befuddled Katniss frozen in her wake as Peeta and Thresh carried the work table out to the adjacent patio. Peeta’s muscles bulged with exertion, but he looked as though carrying a large hand carved table was something he did every day. Katniss glowered at him over the jealousy that she knew had no place in her heart as a bright-eyed Marta asked if she could help. Walking forward with purpose Katniss picked up one side of the benches that had been off at the corner of the house and gave Marta a challenging look. She was damned if she was going to be cowed by her captor any longer, AK 47’s be damned. Marta shrugged and picked up the other side. Huffing and puffing they shuffled over to the large now party table. 

***

Peeta dashed forward, “No, No! Please don’t! I can carry the bench for you!”He turned to Marta, thanking her with a sweet smile and a wink. Marta blushed, lowering the bench and scurrying off, but when he turned to Katniss his heart dropped. If looks could kill he’d be dead by now. Katniss growled dropping her side of the bench. With her arms crossed and with a deeper frown, if that were possible, she stomped on his foot and stalked off. Peeta should be angry because clearly, Katniss had gone mad, but she was just so comical that he couldn’t help laughing heartily as her small feet thumped resentfully against the ground. 

Morning turned into afternoon and Peeta sat on the ground trying to enjoy the festivities as he peered at a gobsmacked Katniss who refused to look at him, despite his attempts at conversation. It was as though he had somehow offended her, but Peeta was clueless as to what he had done to deserve such cold reactions. She was currently sitting with the other women as they listened to Dona Michaela tell one of her stories about raising her sons. Peeta was grateful that Thresh was beside him, translating for him. 

A ring of laughter-Katniss included-engulfed the quiet countryside, making Peeta smile. He was still puzzled, though. When she was around him, Katniss was scowling and her face severe, but when she was around Prim or anybody else, a certain softness would span her features, making her look as young and breathtaking as ever.

Mariella swiftly crossed his path of vision with a small drum and a smooth wooden stick in her hands; behind her came two others, Carla and Tula, with different wind instruments, one of which looked like a wooden flute. 

Thresh leaned over. “The panpipes are called antaras and the little flute-like instrument is called a pinkullo. I wish they had a cajon but it’s unusual to see such an instrument around these areas. Maybe they have a guitar though.” He stood to talk to the Dona Michaela and smiled upon seeing Tula pull out a beautiful hand carved guitar. His beam growing larger as she handed it to him.

“Well, I’m a little rusty, but let’s see what I can do,” said Thresh, first tuning the guitar carefully and then beginning to play. It wasn’t long until Katniss began to hum and then opened her mouth as the most enthralling sounds reverberated from her. She sang a soulful song, everyone listening in awe.

Peeta instinctively knew that he was not the only one enchanted by her voice; it was as though she had put a spell on everyone. Even Humberto stopped glowering.

Prim moved from her seat next to Marta to the bench next to Peeta with a sly smile and sat cross-legged next to him as Katniss finished the song’s last refrain Everyone clapped exuberantly as she shied her blushing face away from the group.

“I love it when she sings. She doesn’t do it often, but I remember Katniss used to sing me to sleep when we were little,” Prim whispered, leaning into him.

“What is the song about?” asked Peeta, who found it difficult to tear his gaze away from a flushed Katniss.

“It’s an old song about a woman who gave her broken heart to a man, hoping for him to mend it and only to find out that he would break it even further, and so now she finds no reason to smile or sing,” Prim explained. “It’s meant to touch every core in your heart and tug at the strings.”

Peeta nodded. “I can see that.”

“She hasn’t sung in a long time. Whenever Uncle Haymitch use to get drunk he would practically beg her to, and she would, but ever since mom died she has stopped altogether,” Prim told Peeta. “I guess she must’ve found a reason to start singing again and thank goodness, the world is all the better for it.”

Peeta smiled. “Where did she get such a gift?”

Prim blinked dreamily. “I suppose it was from our father. Mom used to say it was one of the reasons she decided to marry him. Whenever he sang, she said the birds would fall silent, transfixed as they listened. He taught us how to speak Quechua and Spanish, but our mother insisted we learn English so as not to lose what little she had from back in Connecticut.” She sighed and stood. “That’s enough sentimentality though; we need some dancing in here. It’s supposed to be a celebration after all.” She walked towards Thresh and whispered in his ear. He nodded and began to play a lively song with Humberto, who had beckoned for the pan pies and accompanied him enthusiastically.

Everybody began to clap and whoop as Carla pulled Katniss up and began to hop about rhythmically. Katniss smiled and shook her head, looking at her sister. Prim simply shrugged and clapped, urging her to join in. After a brief time, she tried to back away, but Dona Michaela refused to let her go, reaching for Peeta’s hands and pushing him to take her place. Carla, refusing to let Katniss give up, told her something and so Katniss shrugged. “I’m not good at Huayno but maybe if I teach you it’ll be more fun.”

“Well, we can be lousy at this together if you don’t mind showing a gringo,” replied Peeta. Katniss nodded and proceeded to try teaching him the steps, except he was even more rhythmically challenged than her. She laughed at their hopelessness, particularly Peeta following as best he could with each heavy clop he took.

After the song finished, Katniss pulled him away from the group as she gasped for breath, every last bit of her resolve unraveled into a throaty laughter. “Lord, you’re worse than me.”

Peeta smiled, not caring that the laughter was due to his incompetence. “Well, I never told you I was a good dancer.”

“True,” replied Katniss with a nod of her head. Once the laughter had died down, she looked at him and giggled. “Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Peeta.

Katniss grinned. “For embarrassing yourself with me.”

“Yeah, well it was fun,” Peeta replied, putting his hands into his pocket. He sighed and looked around nervously until he remembered he had left the pie cooling in the back. “I think it’s time to bring out the food. Will you help me?”

He slipped her small hand back into his own before she could answer, intending to bring her inside to set the table, but once they were in the kitchen, Katniss slipped her hand away from his and stared at him, magnetize. Peeta, feeling a current of excitement running through his body, leaned forward and pushed a silky lock of her hair behind her ear. There were so many questions running through his mind, but he threw caution to the wind, tenderly caressing her cheek before kissing it. Katniss drew in a shaky breath but smiled softly. She nuzzled his neck and hugged him. Peeta drew back for a moment, drinking her in before closing the small gap between them to kiss her. It was as though both had become engulfed in flames of passion. Katniss moaned and pressed herself against him making him tighten his grip on her. The heady smell of the woods and lavender were so quintessentially hers that it consumed him

***

“What am I doing?” wondered Katniss. It was as though her body and heart had been possessed and nothing but Peeta’s lips mattered. “This isn’t like me!” her mind screamed, but his smell-cinnamon and dill, she thought-rendered her immobile. No matter how much she should protest, her body refused to comply. Her heart overflowed with lust and a current ran down her spine making her moan with pleasure. She’d gone to the kitchen fully intent on helping him set the table but life had other ideas. Sometimes she really hated life. Either way, here she was kissing this golden-haired Adonis with the most gentle of hearts, and she found him every bit as sexy as he apparently found her. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing as he showered scorching kisses down her neck and his hands exploring every inch she would allow, making her wanting more. It wasn’t until she heard someone clear their throat loudly that she sprang from their embrace.

Mariella was standing before them with her hands on her hips and her weight shifted on to her leg. She smiled impishly and rolled her eyes, muttering something to Katniss, who blushed crimson.

“What did she say?” asked Peeta, pretending he hadn’t just been caught in a passionate embrace by nonchalantly carrying a plate of the freshly caught guinea pig to the door.

Katniss gulped. “She said that if we wanted to have some private time all we had to do was ask.”

Peeta winked at Mariella with a smiled while Katniss playfully smacked his arm. “You’re hopeless.”

“Well, you kind of knew that already,” Peeta replied with a winning smile.

He carried the heavy platter and put it on the table. Katniss, following closely behind with the dandelion salad, avoiding her sister’s knowing glances at all cost. She liked Peeta, yes, but she wasn’t in love. She couldn’t be, right? But there was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn’t go away. So she redirected her efforts, choosing to focus on serving the rest of their companions. 

As she continued serving the group, Katniss could appreciate the gentle buzz of relaxed conversation that surrounded her. Even Marta and Humberto, who were a constant reminder of Sendero’s presence, had become friendlier. Marta, in particular, had become a source of comfort, but each day brought out more easy smiles from Humberto. While Katniss was delighted by their reactions, as it was her goal to soften their hearts to the rest of the group’s plight, she still couldn’t help but worry about the long-term ramifications of the situation. They wouldn’t remain alone forever, Sendero’s group would return again, but...but...but not right now. Katniss resolved to set aside all troubling thoughts, for now, and to enjoy the calm atmosphere. So, she settled in next to Marta and Mariella and began to partake in the feast.

***

Upon noticing Katniss next to Mariella, Peeta rose with the intention of returning the used dishes back to the kitchen, all the while throwing a sweet look in her direction, making Katniss blush. Mariella nudged Katniss playfully, thus deepening the crimson on her cheeks and making her sputter awkwardly as she cleared her throat. When Peeta returned, he saw a very animated Katniss doubled over, her guttural laugh carrying into the night and tears streaming down her cheeks. Marta had thrown her head back, clapping with mirth as she attempted to finish whatever she had been saying before.

“What’s going on?” probed Peeta as he straddled the bench beside Katniss, and leaning on his elbow.

Katniss simply shook her head and waved her hand, trying to get a hold of herself as she continued to gasp in between bouts of laughter. “I-it’s nothing. Marta was just telling us a story about her own adventures with pregnancy…”

Peeta raised his eyebrows and looked at Marta. “Hijos, tu?”

Marta rapidly sobered and looked at Katniss as she urged Peeta to clarify what he was asking. Marta blinked a few times until Peeta saw a small nod followed by a shake of her head. As Katniss probed her for more information, a single tear ran down Marta’s cheek as she explained. Turning towards Peeta, Katniss translated, “She used to have a child along with her husband.”

Marta continued speaking and without looking at him Katniss translated her words. “They were both very poor, living in a shack much smaller than this one. It could barely fit two beds and a stove. They did everything they could to survive. He would work from dawn all through the afternoon selling bread door to door, and she would wash clothes for the wealthy living in the city in order to feed their child as best they could. Many nights Marta and her husband would do without, but it didn’t matter to them as long as their son didn’t starve. Sometimes when it rained, the house would get soaked because the paper that covered the inside of their hut wouldn’t cover any of the cracks from the straws that structured the house. The tin roof would make too much noise for their child to sleep.” 

She paused for a moment, swallowing back buried emotions as Peeta listened intently. “ Her husband’s father was wealthy and Marta had thought that by marrying into his family she would be taken care of, but the father was angry with the fact that she was pregnant before they could be married and so he refused to support them at all.” She sighed as Mariella, who was now crying, sat with Marta’s hands in between her own as a show of solidarity. “She didn’t know when it happened or how, but at some point, their son Manuel, who was just beginning to crawl, became very ill. She had no one to take care of him, and she was alone while her husband was away. Anyways, Manuel was continuously vomiting and suffering from diarrhea and despite being almost penniless, she still took her child in to see the doctor, but they wouldn’t even let her in through the door unless she could prove that she could pay for his care.”

Katniss shakily exhaled. “Since she didn’t have a choice, Marta took her son back home and she and her husband did all they could to save enough money to go back to the hospital. She tried everything she could think of to comfort him, to help him, to heal him, but the fever wouldn’t go away and Manuel became even paler and weaker than he did before. Marta hated hearing him cry when she would leave for work each day, but she couldn’t stop working, otherwise, she’d never raise enough money to treat him. A friend called a doctor for her, and he prescribed fluids, but no matter how much she gave Manuel, his symptoms wouldn’t go away. It was like that for days; she tried everything she could think of, but all along she knew that her child was dying in front of her eyes and no one could help her.” Katniss began to sniffle, yet she continued telling Marta’s story. “One morning, after having barely slept, she awoke to her son barely breathing. They tried to get to the hospital as fast as they could, but because they couldn’t afford a cab and a doctor’s care, they took a bus. Marta was sitting as close to the door as she could, waiting to run her son to the doctors, but by then it was too late.” Katniss took in a quick gasp of air, devastated, but she endeavored to finish the tragic tale. “Manuel died in her arms. It was as though the light of his life had left his body and he was lying limply on her. She ran the rest of the way to the hospital but doctors weren’t able to resuscitate him.” Clearing her throat, Katniss gave a long mournful sigh. Peeta noticed the buzz of conversation had stopped, and stunned faces looked at the trio with a mixture of sympathy for Marta who had suffered so much and anger for the broken system and its corrupted politicians.

Prim was the first to break the suffocating stillness with a question directed at Marta. Katniss once again translated her words for Peeta’s sake. “Her husband killed himself. She guessed it had to do with the guilt of being unable to save their only child. She says that her husband was never the same after Manuel’s death and it was even worse that her father-in-law had offered money to them during Manuel’s funeral. He could’ve offered it to them when her son was ill, he should have given without prompting after he learned of the dire circumstances, but no matter how much she begged her husband to ask for it, his pride was too much to overcome. She found her husband hanging from the ceiling fan of the room that his family had provided for them as means of consolation. The money her father-in-law had offered was found crumpled up in her husband’s fist. All it took was less than a month to lose everything she held dear and loved the most, and the only hope and consolation she found was in the message of Sendero and his comrades.”

Peeta frowned. He could grasp Marta’s pain and need for revenge but what could Sendero have offered her that would alleviate her sorrows? He couldn’t bring back her husband and Manuel. He turned to Katniss and asked the nagging question on his mind: “What did Sendero offer?”

Katniss turned to Marta and interpreted his words. However, it was Humberto who answered her first. “With communism, we can bring the people together because we would all have equal opportunity and the same lives. No one would be above and no one below. Presidente Gonzalo is for the people. There would be no chance for corruption since he would be the one in charge of running a fair and equal country,” Katniss replied for Humberto, whose strong baritone echoed into the night.

Thresh, who up until this point had been silent, shook his head. “Compadre, you’re wrong. If you give one man total power, it would only be a matter of time before he becomes greedy and corrupts himself. Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

Katniss, who had been interpreting the words so as to have Peeta understand, turned to an angry Marta as she fervently spits her rebuttal out. “So what if we all suffer? Good! At least those who have looked down on us, the poor, and refused to help, would endure what we have endured for generations. We’ll do anything to support Presidente Gonzalo and the movement. He has done nothing but help us; we are loyal to him and only him.”

Peeta could feel his heart sink as the Marta and Humberto’s ire radiated off of them in waves, polluting the once happy atmosphere. 

Dona Michaela had been sitting passively this whole time, with her hands interlaced over her heart, but she rose shakily from her rocking chair and went over to her only family, Mariella, and embracing her before turning to Marta with tears in her eyes. Tenderly, she framed Marta’s face and kissed her cheeks. She looked at Humberto and uttered something, but before Katniss could interpret anything back to Peeta, a loud bang rang through the tense air. The older woman fell to the ground. Marta sat, eyes wide and spurts of breath emanating from her lips as the older woman’s blood dripped from her chin.

***

Peeta flashed his eyes as the other women screamed, shielding their children as they ran into their huts. Peeta threw himself onto the floor and crawled to pull Katniss down with him as Thresh mirrored his movements with Prim. Katniss, who had been about to run with the women, looked over at him bewildered when he pulled her close and recoiled. “What are you doing? Let me go. I have to help the women protect their children!”

“You can’t protect them if you die,” Peeta yelled as another shot rang out.

“But they’re children,” Katniss insisted.

“They’re safer inside the hut than out here. Tell the women not to come out and to duck and cover as best they can,” Peeta added.

Katniss yelled out his message out towards the house. Thankfully, no one came out. As Peeta carefully lifted his head, he noticed Marta was still frozen to her spot as Humberto tried to pull her out of the horrific trance that had her in its grip.

In all of the blur and chaos, Peeta noticed several silhouettes moving towards him. He blinked, hoping it was a mirage, but when he managed to take a closer look, he heard a low groan coming from Marta’s direction. Except it wasn’t Marta. Somehow Dona Michaela was still breathing and was beginning to stir, reaching out to Humberto when Peeta heard a booming command. He shifted to see who was speaking and saw that Sendero’s masked men had returned, and were lined up before them, guns at the ready. 

Grabbing Peeta by the arm, Katniss raised him from the ground and pushed him on the bench. “Put your hands up,” she whispered to him.

Without thinking twice, Peeta did exactly as he was told, noticing that Humberto had placed frail, bloodied Dona Michaela in her rocking chair and managed to shake Marta from her daze. The leader emerged from behind his men, face uncovered, and looked at everyone before barking something at Katniss, who shook like a leaf but nevertheless responded back.

Turning towards the huts where the other women had concealed themselves, the leader yelled at the door. Slowly, the women began to emerge until he gruffly pulled Carla by the arm to hurry the rest of them. The women all lined up against the hut, trembling with despair, clutching their children to them as the leader of the band paced up and down, glowering at each member.

Stopping in front of the dazed Marta, the leader calculatingly studied her before pointing his gun at her head. Humberto, who stood next to her, widened his eyes in shock as their leader pulled back the trigger and shot Marta in the head. Cries of agony resounded amongst the women as Humberto tightened his jaw. He was clearly horrified, but in this instance, he knew that uttering a word would render him the same fate as his partner.

Turning to his men, the leader barked out new orders, and his men dutifully complied, pointing their guns at the survivors and forcing them to move away from the large hut. The women begged as they moved awkwardly with their children at their sides as the children clutched at them, hiding their faces in their mother’s protective skirts. Before a man could pull Dona Michaela up to follow orders, the leader lifted his hand, pausing his subordinate before speaking once more.

“No!” Katniss yelled, intending to hurl herself towards the older woman, but then the barrel end of the AK kept her from moving another inch. The vigilant Peeta reflexively grabbed Katniss by the arm to keep her back from harm’s way. She turned to look at him, eyes wild and pupils dilated. “He wants to leave her in the house,” she hissed, pointing at Dona Michaela.

“Katniss, there’s nothing we can do,” Peeta blurted out.

Katniss recoiled from him as though he were a monster, “Wh-what do you mean there’s nothing we can do? There’s a lot that can be done. If we don’t help her, she’ll die from her wounds.”

“Katniss, please,” Peeta begged.

Katniss grimaced. “I can’t believe you’re asking me to leave her. She gave you her son’s clothes, treated you like you were her equal. She helped you.”

Before she could go into another impassioned discourse, the leader his gun to Prim’s forehead while looking tauntingly at Katniss.

 

***

Katniss’ blood froze. This was an agonizing decision. She couldn’t let her sister die, but she owed Dona Michaela for her kindness. She tried to deliberate quickly but when the leader pulled back the trigger, she readily surrendered. She hated to leave the older woman, but there was nothing she could do: it was either a seventy-year-old woman who had lived her life or her little sister who still had much of her life to live. Katniss cried profusely as she begged for forgiveness from the older woman. Dona Michaela, comprehending what was about to befall her, simply nodded lovingly in Katniss’s direction as the terrorist pulled her to her fate. 

Before they could even react, several captors pointed their guns at Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and Thresh, forcing them to walk a short distance away from the hut. Peeta reached for Katniss’s hand to comfort her, but she snatched it back and segregated herself from him as the desperate pleas of Humberto echoed in her ears. Once they reached a safe distance from it all, Katniss hoped it would stop soon, but her heart sank as she saw a man light the hut on fire.

Not believing her eyes, Katniss tried to run to Humberto or Dona Michaela, but Peeta grasped her firmly by the wrist. She turned to shake him off, but it was no use; he wouldn’t let go. Prim yelled as Thresh began to run towards the large hut. A loud bang rang and he fell to the ground, his blood coating the dirt beneath him. Prim let out an anguished cry, and ran to him, falling to the ground as she sobbed and rocked her dead lover in her arms. She turned to wail at the unrepentant terrorists. 

More scream came from within the burning home, searing its tormented pitches into her soul and memory. From the glowing embers, the satisfied leader paraded about, ordering his troops on. Katniss, fearing for her sister, crouched down next to Prim, feeling her own heart tear in two at the sight of Thresh’s lifeless body. “Prim, we have to go.”

“I can’t leave him,” Prim whispered as tears streamed down her face.

“Prim, por favor,” Katniss begged.

“I can’t, Katniss. It isn’t fair to leave him,” Prim insisted.

Katniss framed her sister’s face with her hands and stared into her blue eyes, “I know, but we have to go. He gave his life for us and we have to honor that. I beg you, please don’t let his death be in vain.”

Prim sat silently, making Katniss nauseous with nervousness over the fact that the leader was looking at them contemplatively, as if deciding to whether or not to kill them. Finally, as the leader roared out orders for them to leave the site of destruction, Prim released her hold on Thresh, leaning down to softly kiss him one last time and ran her hand gently down his face before whispering her final goodbye to him. She openly wept as she rose, and Katniss tugged on her to get her moving. Prim took in deep gulps of air, clinging to Katniss as they moved farther away from Thresh, her eyes fixated on his body until she was too far to see him anyway. Only then did she turn away to flee into the night.

***

The guards marched behind them, their guns pointed at their backs as Humberto’s cries slowly faded away. They must’ve walked for hours as night had turned into dawn and they were heading to the edge of a ravine. The women huddled together in a group, their hands clasped as they begged the terrorists to not harm them or their children. Their small children still clung to them helplessly, but they were only told to face away from the guards as the leader ordered them about. Fearing the worst, Katniss looked at her sister and Peeta one last time closed her eyes and prepared for death. She heard a shot but didn’t feel any pain; perhaps this was what a quick death felt like, but then she opened her eyes, and looked behind her she realized Sendero’s men were dropping like flies. Peeta successfully grabbed her wrist, pulled her down and covered her with his body as he yelled at Prim, “Tell the women to lie down and cover their heads!” Katniss blinked through the dusty chaos and saw Haymitch getting out of a vehicle, carrying a gun pointed at the leader of Sendero’s group, with disgust, anger and what looked like fear marring his face he pointed the barrel of the gun at the terrorist's face. She was terrified that he would only make thing worse by shooting, but just in the nick of time, someone stopped him.

***

It had been barely a couple of days since their rescue, but Peeta, Katniss, and Prim were thrown into press conferences where they were forced to recount their harrowing tale of surviving Sendero’s capture. Three other women and their children survived, but as Katniss, Peeta and Prim were members of the press, they had the misfortune of being the representatives of all the survivors. The tables had been turned on them and they were forced to relive the horror with each question, article, and news report as they unfolded. It turned out that it had taken some time before Haymitch had found out about their capture. Sendero had been unusually quiet after the massacre that happened in the complex that housed them, and according to Haymitch, it had risen suspicions but he couldn’t be sure if they escaped. He’d tried their apartment phones repeatedly but no one answered, so he went to report them as missing or abducted. No one was willing to listen, however as it was assumed that they were already dead. It wasn’t until he’d received a letter from the leader, Jose Manuel Icassa, demanding a ransom, that he finally was confident enough to demand the police to act. It had taken an abundance of convincing and begging on his end for the authorities to finally bring out enough resources to find them. The most extraordinary discovery was that Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and Thresh hadn't been far away from Lima at all and yet despite being so close by, it had taken long to find and rescue them. Thanks to the survivors, but mostly Prim, Thresh was remembered as he should have been: as a hero.

Although Katniss was revered and respected for her efforts as much as Peeta, they were both unhappy about the celebrity status they had attained. Peeta felt he didn’t deserve the title of hero, yet here were people flocking and thanking him for something that was an automatic response. And Katniss was no better than him; except she, unlike him, didn’t have a gift with words. She hid and grimaced at anyone who dared to remind her of her celebrity status.

“Katniss, you have to reign in that bitterness; the people need to hear your truth. The truth, don’t you get that?” Haymitch hissed looking around the table to Prim and Peeta. “After today’s debacle with the press, we’re lucky they even let us have some privacy in this conference room,” sighed Haymitch, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you are incapable of pretending for me or for the press, at least do it for the remaining women. You owe them that much at least.”

Katniss, a picture of stoicism, squared off her shoulders, raised her chin and glared at her uncle. “I am being honest. Just because people want to make money off of us doesn’t mean I have to like it. We were the ones who were captured.”

Haymitch growled exasperatedly and ran his hand over his face. “I understand, but...”

Before he could argue his case any further, Katniss interrupted him. “It doesn’t look like you get it. We were captured. Peeta had his arm dislocated; people in the complex died. Thresh died. The women who offered us friendship and some form of protection lost their men, their home, their grandmother, and possibly some of their sanity. Not to mention that the leader of that group didn’t even spare his own. He shot them, Haymitch. He shot them without remorse for no reason other than he thought them to be traitors. How were we supposed to know that they were spying on our every move? How was I to know that every single move I made sealed their fate, or the fact that Carla’s and Tula’s children will never be able to have a real childhood? How can you expect me to live with that? Why can’t you understand I cannot stand to be the picture of a victim or a hero for the press?”

“Sweetheart, I don’t expect you to be perfect or anything, but you are allowed to feel sad,” Haymitch pointedly replied.

“But I can’t. I’m not sad, I’m fucking pissed. I’m so angry that no matter what we did we still lost people. It didn’t matter that I played Sendero’s little game. We still lost,” Katniss spit out. “I’m ashamed; I couldn’t even save Thresh.”

“You had no control in that,” Haymitch retorted.

Katniss nodded vigorously. “You’re right, I had no control. That is exactly why I’m angry.” She stood from the conference table and left. Prim stood to pacify her, but Peeta stopped her and went in her stead.

Outside the room, he saw Katniss indignantly pacing the halls. He frowned and grabbed her hand, startling her enough to be led into an empty room. She hadn’t spoken to or even looked at him since their rescue. Once they were inside, Katniss wrenched her hand from his grip and pouted, rubbing the skin on her wrist that he had clenched in order to keep her from escaping. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she seethed.

“I need to talk to you,” Peeta asserted, resting his hand on his hips.

“There’s nothing we need to talk about; I’m leaving,” Katniss replied, heading the door, but Peeta grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly against his chest.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he stared at Katniss’s stone-like glance. Katniss was glaring, but for a second he thought he could see a deep desire in her eyes. He couldn’t be sure because it had gone as swiftly as he had seen it, replaced by an unaffected veil of disinterest. His breath mingled dangerously with hers and Her chest rose and lowered at the same rapid pace as his as she stared him down, but he wasn’t about to back down though. “What did I do to make you hate me?” 

Katniss, backing away, looked at him. “Nothing.”

“Then why are you so angry with me?” Peeta demanded.

“Who said I was angry at you?”

Peeta pinched the bridge of his nose. “You haven’t said a word to me since we left the hut.”

Katniss shrugged. “Again, I am not angry at you. Why would I ever be angry at you, you saved my life. I’m just trying to move past this trau-”

“Don’t bullshit me Katniss; we were doing fine at the party but ever since I told you to leave Dona Michaela, you have been full of animosity towards me,” Peeta said.

Katniss, leaving her nonchalance behind, stalked towards him. “Nothing, that’s why I hate you. You didn’t let me do anything. I could have saved Dona Michaela if you hadn’t held me back.”

“Katniss, she was severely injured; she would have bled out anyway or gotten an infection,” Peeta argued.

Katniss, unwilling to listen, crossed her arms. “If you don’t remember, we were going to die anyway. At least she would’ve been with her family.”

“But we didn’t die. We survived and even if we hadn’t, do you really think it would have been kind to prolong her pain only for her to die next to her family? Is that what you consider merciful?” he asked, “Besides, if I hadn’t stopped you, that asshole would’ve killed Prim.” 

Katniss’s eyebrows rose like a flash, and Peeta knew that he had crossed a line. “Look, I know how much you love Prim. You are more her mother than her sister, and her death would have killed you...” he faltered Katniss was still pissed, but he continued on. “Maybe you wouldn’t die in the physical sense or even right away, but I know you cannot survive without her.”

Katniss inspected him for a few seconds. “Why do you care about how I feel?”

“Wha- why do I even care?” Peeta repeated. “Katniss, I do care. I care because- because-”

Katniss stepped towards him, challenging him. “Yes, Peeta why, why the hell do you even care?”

“Because I love you, damn it!” Peeta yelled, rendering her silent. She stood rooted to the spot, processing what he had just said.

“Love me? How on earth could you possibly love me? We’ve only just met a couple of months ago,” Katniss wondered.

Peeta gulped. “I do. I love you and it’s not because we had this undeniable chemistry when we kissed or when we talk or the fact that you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He paused to give himself some time to think while Katniss silently surveyed him. “It didn’t take very long to fall in love with you. I don’t how or when I started; All I know is that I do. Maybe I’ve loved you since I laid eyes on you. It’s not hard to love you and if you think I don’t know you enough, you’re mistaken. You’re smart, resourceful, extremely loyal, the kindest, fiercest woman I’ve ever known. Even though you’re not perfect, I love your scowl, your discretion, and how you alternatively light up when we talk or shy away. You’re everything... and I know I’m not alone in this. Please, tell me I’m not alone in this.”

“You can’t be in love with me; it’s insane,” Katniss said, refusing to look him in the eye, although her resolve was beginning to dissolve. With a flicker of hope, Peeta soldiered on.

“Katniss, you love me too; I can feel it.” He cleared his throat. “Listen, I don’t want to go, but I have to leave. I just received a letter from the American government, demanding my return to avoid any more of the conflict. I guess they don’t want an American man to get too involved with the politics here. I fly out in one week.”

Katniss’s head snapped up to look at him. “You’re leaving?” she asked with alarm.

Peeta gravely nodded. “I have no choice. If I don’t, my status as an American is in jeopardy. They might have left me alone, if it hadn’t been for all the press attention we’ve received. I tried to fight it, but the consulate is insistent. But if you came with me, maybe we can do something to open the American people’s eyes and get involved in ending the rest of the conflict. Sendero’s regime hasn’t been stopped yet; we were involved with just a small faction. What happened to us will continue happening to others.” Peeta shifted closer to her and ran his hands gently up and down her arms. Katniss was visibly trembling, which strangely gave him hope.

“You’re leaving us? After everything we’ve gone through, you’re abandoning us?” whispered Katniss, pain registered in her slate eyes.

“Katniss, I don’t want to go, but I have no choice. I have to go back. I have a life there, a family that has been worried about me. My brothers are threatening to come here to drag me home if I don’t return. Please understand,” Peeta begged.

“Oh, I understand, but I want you to understand something too. I don’t love you. I never have” Katniss added, “ and that kiss we shared was just that, a kiss. Nothing more. It was a means to an end, an outlet for...for...all that pent-up frustration. .”

Peeta stepped back, stung by her words. “So...you didn’t feel anything. You were just...using me?”

“No. I wasn’t using you. I must admit that I find you very attractive, but I don’t feel anything for you,” Katniss said dispassionately.

Peeta scoffed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” Katniss reasserted.

Peeta took in a deep breath and leaned back into her. “You know what I think?”

“What?” Katniss asked, her lips pursed and her knuckles turning white from the tight fists she was making.

“I think you’re scared,” Peeta said.

Katniss scoffed. “Scared. Pfft. Scared of what exactly?”

“You’re afraid of the idea that we could be happy. You think you don’t deserve it, do you? Well, sweetheart,” Peeta panted, “you are wrong. We both deserve to heal and to find happiness. I am not going to beg you to love me. We have gone through hell and back, but if you refuse, who am I to stop you from wallowing in your own misery? You don’t seem to understand. You’re alive, I’m alive, Prim is ALIVE. We need to live.And if you’re not willing to live, Katniss Everdeen, then you’re a coward.” 

Peeta leaned in even further, his lips so close to hers that Katniss could feel his breath intermingling with hers. “If you truly believe you can live without me, tell me. Tell me you can live without my kisses. Tell me they have no effect on you whatsoever.” Katniss stood rooted to her spot, never once leaving his gaze. “Or better yet, why don’t we test out my theory. If you can let me walk out that door then I’ll leave you alone forever.” He ran his fingertips down her one cheek and Katniss intuitively closed her eyes and reveled in his touch. 

He used his other hand to push stubborn tendril of hair off her face and cradled her cheeks as though she were the most precious thing on earth. His thumb ran across her soft lips and she kissed it. He stepped closer, the small gap between them minimizing, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned and Peeta had to hold her up as she clung to him. 

He tangled his fingers into her soft, rich hair as her long lashes fluttered closed and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He ran his tongue along the seam of her supple lips and she opened them, easily giving him access to a deeper kiss. Peeta felt his heart soar and the heat within him permeate outwards. It was as though they were magnets. The more intimate their embrace became, the more they couldn’t get enough of each other.. Katniss ran her hands through his rough curls and moaned as he lifted her up to sit on a table against the wall. She clawed him closer to her as little gasps of pleasure escaped her lips. He began running his hand under her shirt, placing scorching kisses on the side of her neck and behind her ear until he leaned back to give her a soft peck on the lips. Breathing hard, Peeta took in a disheveled Katniss with her swollen lips and pink-tinged cheeks. He felt rather satisfied with himself. “Now tell me you didn’t feel that.”

Katniss shook her head as she straightened her shirt., “No, I didn’t.”

Smirking, Peeta smugly whispered, “Liar.” He turned towards the door and, as he fixed the buttons on his shirt that had somehow come undone, he exited the room without another word.

***

Katniss had to blink a few times to convince herself that she hadn’t been dreaming, even though she could still feel his hands and lips on her. His smell was so heady, that even though he was gone he could still leave her so unbalanced. She climbed off the table and began to tuck her shirt in and fixing her hair so as not to arouse any suspicion. 

When she stumbled back into the other room and into her old seat next to Prim, her sister peered over at her and asked what happened, to which Katniss shook her head. She dared to sneak a peek at Peeta, who was sitting across her with mussed hair and a self-satisfied smirk.

***

The week passed and true to his word, Peeta left her alone. However, it did little to placate the emptiness in her heart. She was more restless than ever, unable to sleep because she couldn’t get his nagging words out of her mind. It wasn’t until the day Peeta left that Katniss, after admitting a stiff goodbye, felt a piece of her leaving. It was as if her soul screamed out to not let him go but she stubbornly refused to let down her guard. 

Once she and Prim were back home alone, Prim dropped her purse on the table and demanded an explanation. Katniss didn’t have the heart to refuse her, so she told Prim everything that had transpired between Peeta and her.

Once Katniss completed her story, a silence befell the room. Finally, Prim drew in a sharp breath. 

“He told you he loved you?”

“Yes,” Katniss answered.

“And you told him you didn’t love him back...” Prim pressed.

Katniss nodded.

“Why did you lie?” Prim demanded. Shocked, Katniss began to sputter, but Prim refused to let her continue. “Katniss, I know you. You’re lying to him and to yourself. You love him. He’s everything to you as much as Thresh was to me.”

“Prim, we have different lives, we’re different kinds people. He can’t be in love with me. We can’t be-it hasn’t even been long enough,” Katniss pleaded.

“Why is it so impossible for you to believe he was telling the truth?” asked Prim. She looked so passive, but she couldn’t fool Katniss when her eyes crackled menacingly.

“He just can’t,” Katniss replied.

“You haven’t really answered my question,” Prim stated.

Katniss sighed. “Prim, you need me more.”

Prim groaned. “Stop bullshitting me and yourself, Kat, please. You think I don’t know what you’re doing? You’re using me as an excuse to escape. I was fine with that before because I knew that the right person hadn’t come along yet, but he has and it’s not right for you to cheat yourself.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Katniss threatened, striding into the kitchen, hoping to flee her sister’s obvious anger.

But Prim pursued her, groaning. “Katniss, I know you love me, and that the bond we have is unbreakable, but you have got to stop using your sacrifice, as an excuse. Stop it; I’m not seven anymore. Mom is dead. she can’t let us down any more than she already did, and there’s nothing we can do to bring dad back. There’s nothing we can do to bring anyone back no matter how much we want to. Thresh is dead, but the only thing I regret is not telling him about my love sooner. I was too proud to be the first one to say anything. It had to be him, and even then I found out by accident. We could’ve had so much more time, but because of my selfishness, I wasted it. I loved him, Katniss, and yet I was afraid to tell him. Ask me what my fear has gotten me? It only made our time together so short I wasn’t able to fully enjoy it. It’s not fair, but I’m to blame for my own misery.” 

Katniss turned, suddenly seeing her sister in a whole new light. Prim sniffed. “You have to understand this: Peeta loves you. He loves you so much, and he was brave enough to let you know. To give you a chance at happiness and you threw it back in his face. You sent him back to America broken. Yet, I bet you that he’s still waiting and hoping you will change your mind. Please, Katniss, don’t make the same mistake I did; you deserve to be happy, and he’s the one to share it with. But you have got to let those walls protecting you fall down. Just because mom let us down doesn’t mean everyone will. Don't you think I see why you keep Uncle Haymitch at arm’s length? I know you love him too but it’s like you refuse to live.”

“But what about you Prim? You need me to protect you, even more now that Thresh is gone,” Katniss argued.

“No, I don’t Katniss. I’m a grown woman and I am not alone. Uncle Haymitch is here with me. I’ll be fine. And don’t forget that I survived our ordeal too. Most of the time, without your help. But Katniss, you have to realize something important: surviving is not the same as living,” Prim reassured.

Haymitch, who had apparently snuck into the kitchen, rounded towards the sisters. “Prim is right. You know that I hate feeling and shit, but I love you girls; you’ve given me a purpose when you came into life. Katniss, go. I promise to keep Prim safe. Or maybe it’s the other way around. Fuck, I need a drink.”

Katniss, feeling cornered, looked at her sister. “Go to him. Tell him you love him, you idiot, and please for the love of god just live your life. You’ve been playing mother hen for far too long. It’s time for you to go.”

“I’m scared,” Katniss whispered.

“So was I, and it didn’t help. Be brave, love him and when you’re ready, you can come back to see us. We’ll always be here waiting,” Prim added.

Katniss sighed and went to her room to plan.

***

It had been several months since Peeta had been back in New York and, even though he’d gotten a warm reception from his brothers, Peeta couldn’t seem to fully grasp any joy for himself. It was as if all of it was left back in Peru with the silver-eyed brunette who hated him. It was a random Wednesday and Peeta was in the process of developing the pictures he was able to salvage from the kidnapping. His camera, of course, had become useless, but thankfully most of the pictures could be saved. He was currently holding a developed photo up to the dark red light of the room, examining its contents. Dona Michaela was sitting on her old rocking chair and giving him a small smile, her wrinkled hands lying on top of her chest. His heart panged painfully. Suddenly, he heard the door open and before he could chew the intruder out for interrupting the most crucial point of his process, he noticed Katniss standing before him, chewing the corner of her lip sheepishly. 

“The people at your university told me I would find you here,” she said, shrugging.

His jaw dropped. He must be seeing things, but here she was-Katniss- talking to him. He dropped the picture back into the developing water. He reached for a towel as Katniss closed the door behind her.

“How did you even know which university I was working at?” asked a shocked Peeta.

“I have my sources,” she wryly admitted.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn’t love me,” he said attempting to keep his dignity in check.

Katniss sighed. “You were right; I was too scared to tell you. Luckily for us both, Prim managed to knock some sense into me. I needed her to, otherwise, I wouldn’t be here telling you that I do love you. I love you very much.”

Peeta nodded as his heart roared possessively for the woman before him. “I love you too, mi amor.”

Katniss closed the gap between them, needing to be beside him so badly that she couldn’t wait a moment longer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said. It was horrible, and I was afraid that if I was somehow happy, I...I...I just couldn’t. Not when there were so many who had lost so much. It felt wrong, but, please forgive me.” She clung to him desperately, causing him to smile. Taking it as a good sign, Katniss closed the gap between them and hugged him fiercely. “Prim had just lost Thresh too and I had convinced myself that she needed me more. It was easier to believe that, but it was selfish, and once Prim figured it out, she made me see that I was being so stupid. I have been closing myself off from people ever since my mom died. It wasn’t easy feeling like I was all alone, but it was easier to bear than accepting someone, only to have them leave.”

Peeta pulled back to look at her. “And I did leave, but it wasn’t something I wanted; you have to know that. I was forced, and that was why I asked you to come with me. So that I wouldn’t have to leave you. I love you so much, and you, my love, are everything to me. I’ve been so miserable these past few months.”

Katniss chuckled as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry I took so long. I wanted to leave as soon as I could, but I had to get a visa. I can’t stay very long, but if things work out, maybe I can apply for residency here.”

“How do you plan to do that?” Peeta asked.

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Come on, Peeta. I was born in America, and I’m a survivor of a well-known hostage situation. According to my attorney, I can ask for asylum here and stay with you, if that’s okay.”

Peeta smiled and hugged her before she could continue. “Of course! I need you here with me. I’ll do anything to keep you by my side.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Katniss replied, reeling him in to seal their love with a kiss.

***

Three years had passed since their abduction into the outskirts of Lima, and despite nightmares, panic attacks and many visits to a therapist, Peeta and Katniss seemed to be thriving. Katniss had taken it upon herself to co-author a book with Carla, Tula and Mariella about their experiences with Sendero’s regime, at first as a means of catharsis, but it eventually was published and received a fair amount of notoriety and clout. Together they managed to shed a small light on the political plight that plagued the citizens of Peru. It wasn’t much, but at least the voices of those who stood against the terrorists were not rendered silent.

***

Katniss smiled, her silver eyes shining like stars upon seeing herself in the mirror as Prim proudly pinned her veil in place.

“You look so beautiful,” Prim gushed.

“You think so?” Katniss wondered. “You know that I’m not one for veils and large weddings and this hoopla, but I couldn’t disappoint Peeta. His heart was set on a big wedding, me coming down the aisle in a white dress and all.”

Prim rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you know you love it. If the man doesn’t weep at the sight of you, I’ll feel offended.”

Katniss giggled for probably the first time and last time in her life as Tula sighed romantically in their direction, her soft yellow bridesmaid's dress shimmering in the sunlight. Carla picked up a dainty cup of tea and handed it to the bride while Mariella lifted her 4-year-old daughter, Micaela, on her hip and pointed towards Katniss showing her the “pretty novia.” Micaela, otherwise known as Mica, fussed until her mother let her down and wrenched her delicate flower crown off her head, making a run for it until her mother began to laugh good-naturedly before running after her. 

Katniss felt her heart overflow with joy at the sight of these women who meant so much to her. She took a moment to clear her throat before speaking. “Thank you all for being here with me. I know how hard this can be, I just-”

Prim silenced her with a look. “Por el amor de dios, stop worrying about us.We’re doing much better than we could’ve ever hoped for.” The three other women rolled their eyes at Katniss before nodding their heads with affirmation, that yes, their life had in fact changed for the better. Prim turned to raise an eyebrow. “It’s been three years, and although it does still hurt sometimes, I know that I’m doing much better. My therapist is very supportive, and I’m ready to start dating again. I just wish mom and dad could see you today. You look gorgeous; Peeta is a very lucky man.”

It was just at that moment, when tears threatened Katniss that Haymitch ambled into the room. “What’s the holdup? We have a wedding to get to.” But when he saw Katniss, however, his jaw dropped. “Wow. Never thought I’d live to see the day you would get married. It seemed for a while like hell would freeze over first. But then Peeta came along...and well, sweetheart you look amazing.” With that, Haymitch game a quick little cough, overcome with a mix of emotions and hard liquor.

Katniss blushed when Prim nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly another head popped into the room: Johanna, Peeta’s best friend and cousin, looked upon a blushing Katniss and rolled her eyes. “Oh god, yes, moron, you look nice but we can hurry up? We have a nervous groom on our hands, and if we don’t get you down that aisle soon, he’ll have a panic attack. Honestly, You’d think he was running with the bulls in Spain, for all the fuss he’s making. Now Brainless, let’s go!”

Katniss quickly gathered herself allowing Mariella, Tula and Carla to surround her and fluff her skirt up, while Prim leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “I love you, Kat. I wish this much happiness to you and Peeta, forever.”

Once they were at the entrance of the aisle, Haymitch offered her his arm and winked. Just before the doors opened, her rather dashing uncle looked at her and smiled. “I love you, sweetheart, but if Peeta ever makes you cry, I will hurt him.”

“What if they’re tears of joy!” Katniss taunted.

“Okay, those kinds of tears are fine. But any other kind and he’s dead meat,” Haymitch cautioned, making Katniss laugh out loud as the doors opened.

The view of an incandescently happy Katniss mesmerized Peeta and suddenly he no longer felt so nervous. As she smiled bashfully in his direction, he stared back at her and mouthed the word, ‘beautiful.’ Katniss blushed and with a renewed sense of hope, she began that age-old march down the aisle to marry her gentle, blond-haired Adonis who was with her through her toughest moments with his kisses, hugs and constant support to remind her that there is a light at the end of any dark tunnel.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, That's all for today folks. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope you all liked this story ;)


End file.
